Forgotten Hero
by punkish furball
Summary: A hero is a figure endowed with strength, courage, and the drive to do what's just. One who is loved by all and feared by even more. But can a forgotten hero whose purpose was buried in the depths of the time hope to stand with those who are still trying to find theirs when she insists on keeping her past a secret? (REVISED CHAPTERS 1-5)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer for this story: **__Young Justice is property of Greg Weisman and Brandon Vietti and InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author, punkish furball. The author, punkish furball, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. The author, punkish furball, makes no profit from this fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended._

punkish furball – Hello, all! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

Hi, guys. I know you were expected something else to be updated, but let's be frank. I'm a college senior that wants to graduate on time, maintain my GPA, and get ready for the real world. I scribble down some chapters in between classes and type them when I can. I felt bad for not updating, so I decided to post this new story I've been working on whenever the urge hit me. I hope you enjoy it and won't have to wait long for future updates to existing stories!

This is my Young Justice/InuYasha crossover! XD This takes place after Artemis joins the Team and before Zatanna and Rocket do. I hope you enjoy it; it was really fun to write about all the members of team. Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash are my favs!

As for the timeline, the events begin in the same year that the team was started, 2010. However, the formation of the team has been pushed earlier in the year before their official formation on July 4th. InuYasha's timeline has also been adjusted to fit within this timeline. Otherwise, Kagome would be in her twenties…

As always feel free to send me your comments and questions. I'm really interested in knowing if I write everyone in character especially characters from Young Justice.

**Prologue**

_**Thursday, May 27, 2010**_

Kagome Higurashi had known Shippo for a very, very long time. Over the years they shared—in their past and her present—they grew to the point where they could anticipate each other's movements and even their thoughts. Even so, Kagome was unexpectedly stunned when Shippo voiced his inner musings as he walked her home from school, his self-appointed chore.

"Why don't superheroes kill their enemies?" Shippo asked without pausing in his stride.

"Excuse me?" Kagome remarked, blinking owlishly. She wasn't sure if he was being serious or not.

"You know," Shippo elaborated with a slight wave of his hand, "Why don't Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and all other those guys just off the Joker or whatever nemesis they have and be done with it?"

Kagome shrugged and tightened her grip on her backpack's straps. "…to keep themselves in business?"

Shippo turned to her and frowned; he was obviously displeased with her reasoning. "Don't you think it would be a more profitable business venture for superheroes to invest in revenge?"

'…he is being serious,' Kagome thought, suppressing a sigh.

"They already invest in revenge," she stated blandly, "After the good guys put the bad guys in jail, the bad guys break out and start plotting their revenge on the good guys. Then the good guys catch the bad guys again, and the whole thing starts over. It's an endless cycle of vengeance."

"I'm not referring to that sort of revenge," Shippo clarified with a scoff, "I mean, fighting the same guy over and over for the rest of your superhero career? No matter how many tricks and traps and world domination schemes he comes up with that gets boring fast, Kaa-san."

Kagome rolled her eyes; Shippo was far too invested in this topic. She blamed it on the kitsune's innate curiosity.

"Consider this," he told her, "Big super bad guy gets killed by big super good dude once and for all. Naturally, after an intense and all inclusive investigation on his demise, it gets reported to the public that big super bad guy was actually everyday Joe Blo from down the street. Poor dead Joe's family, friends, coworkers, old classmates, regular barber, distant admirers, and stalkers all see that broadcast and bam!" Shippo loudly clapped his hands once to emphasis the strength of his notion. "Big super good dude has the opportunity to capitalize on what could potentially be generations upon generations of steady crime fighting action with multiple big super bad guys!"

"I don't think a super villain's relationships would be based on that type of pack mentality," Kagome countered, "Besides, if a super villain's relatives and the like decide to avenge the villain's death, what happens when the superhero can't fight crime like he used to? All that law-breaking will go unchecked."

Great, now she was being serous.

"That's why most heroes have sidekicks!" Shippo exclaimed with a cheeky grin.

"Sidekicks?" Kagome repeated unsurely.

Shippo nodded rapidly. "Someone for them to mentor and teach all their secrets. The Robin to every Batman, the Aqualad to every Aquaman, the Speedy to every Green Arrow, the…small Flash to every…bigger Flash…?"

"The Shippo to every InuYasha," Kagome added with wistful smile. Shippo pouted and looped his arm around the miko's shoulder; pulling her tightly to his side.

"I'd much rather be remembered as your sidekick," he told her, his tone both affectionate and reverent, "You're just as much a hero as he is."

"I'm no hero," Kagome quietly remarked, pointing her gaze to her feet.

Shippo sighed and raked his long fingers through his short auburn hair without relinquishing his hold on the young miko. Such disheartening displays from Kagome were commonplace nowadays, and there wasn't much he could do about it.

The two continued walking in silence to Kagome's new home. She and younger brother, Sota, now lived with Sesshomaru as his current wards in Shizuoka, Japan. When Kagome returned to her own time period after the final battle with the hellish spider construct, Naraku, victorious, Sesshomaru approached her and her family under his modern era persona. Throughout Kagome's travels in the past, she and daiyōkai grew close, much closer than she ever expected.

Sesshomaru and his small entourage began traveling with her companions when Naraku's demise drew closer. When InuYasha wasn't constantly trying to instigate trouble with him, Sesshomaru silently regarded each member of the group, tolerating their presence and nothing more. One night, Kagome boldly approached the silent demon and tried speaking to him. He did and said nothing but allowed her to stay by his side. Of course, he quickly learned that ignoring Kagome was not an option, and his curiosity couldn't help but be aroused by her presence. It wasn't long before Kagome's one-sided conversations evolved into a bonding ritual between both parties. Sesshomaru grew to respect Kagome, and she reciprocated those feelings tenfold. With all the chaotic events she experienced during her travels, Kagome eagerly welcomed her new calm, quiet companion.

Because of the close kinship they developed, Sesshomaru arrived to her shrine with a proposition. He offered her a new home and a place in his pack under his protection. Kagome—and the rest of her family—were stunned. She knew spoke of her fears of the future with him in the past, but she never thought Sesshomaru would take such drastic measures to ease her worries. After much debate, Kagome agreed. Her mother and grandfather were sad to see her go but knew there wasn't anything left for their precious girl here. A place to start afresh was exactly what she needed to move on.

The only opposition came from Kagome's younger brother. Sota was adamant about not letting his sister leave him behind for a second time and stood firm in the face of the powerful yōkai. The young human gave Sesshomaru an ultimatum: allow him to go with Kagome or be prepared for him to try and do so by force. Intrigued and amused by Sota's bravado, Sesshomaru extended an invitation to him as well.

Sesshomaru wasn't the only one from the past Kagome had constant encounters with. Jaken, who continued to faithfully serve his lord without fail, worked as Kagome and Sota's main caretaker much to his chagrin. Of course, he'd never admit out loud how fond he was of the two Higurashi siblings.

Rin, Sesshomaru's former charge, married and mated Shippo and both visited the house often, staying for days at a time. Their children were grown with families of their own, and they didn't foresee having more for some time. Both beings felt entitled to spend as much time as they could with their adoptive parents. Kagome knew that Sesshomaru shamelessly spoiled them over the centuries no matter how much he tried to deny it.

When Kagome and Shippo reached the house, Sesshomaru met them at the door.

"Hello, Sesshomaru," Kagome greeted him warmly. He nodded in response and surveyed her form, checking for anything that was amiss. Kagome fought the urge to giggle; Sesshomaru was as protective as he was indulgent.

"How was school?" he asked once his assessment was done.

Kagome shrugged. "Alright. I'm still getting used to it."

"It's been three months, has it not?" Sesshomaru questioned suspiciously, "Surely you must be adjusted by now." He narrowed his eyes. "Are you being treated fairly by your peers and instructors?"

"It's nothing like that," Kagome insisted, "Everything is fine. I just need a little more time to get used to things." She stepped away from Shippo's grip and adjusted her bag on her shoulders.

"So what's up, chief?" Shippo asked as he placed both his hands on the back of his head, "You usually don't meet us at the door."

"A client of mine is travelling to Japan within the next few days," Sesshomaru stated.

"Who?" Shippo asked.

"Bruce Wayne, owner of Wayne Enterprises," he answered. Shippo whistled long and low at that name.

"I take it this guy's pretty well known," Kagome commented. With the type of business ventures Sesshomaru and Shippo took on, it was rare they were impressed with anyone especially if they were human.

"Definitely," Shippo remarked, "Wayne has some pretty impressive stats—humanity aside."

"What does that have to do with us?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru.

"This particular matter concerns only you," Sesshomaru expounded, "Wayne-san's ward and his friends are accompanying him on this trip. They will need to be entertained and kept out of trouble."

Kagome quietly groaned and rolled her eyes. "So I guess that means I get to play babysitter, right?"

"Those are his words not mine," Sesshomaru remarked, "They are close to your age; add them to your collection if you wish."

Kagome snorted before bypassing the imposing demon heading upstairs to her room.

"I make friends. I do not collect people," she said over her shoulder with a slight huff. Shippo chuckled and quickly followed behind Kagome leaving Sesshomaru behind.

"He does have a point," Shippo commented as he shadowed the priestess, "Your friends aren't exactly normal; they're part of a pretty impressive collection if you ask me."

"Especially since I count you among them," Kagome said with a snicker.

"Hey!" Shippo protested and draped himself over Kagome's back, "I'm your son not a friend! I'm far too special to be counted with everyone else."

"Of course, my silly little kit," Kagome agreed; she reached up and gently ruffled his hair. Shippo purred and nuzzled into her neck. She rolled her eyes but continued coddling him. When they reached the door to her bedroom, Shippo pulled away and opened the door, allowing Kagome to walk in first.

"So are you going to pick up Sota from practice today?" Shippo asked, leaning against the door frame when Kagome took a seat at her desk and set down her backpack.

"I always do," Kagome answered without looking his way. She pulled out one of her textbooks and her notebook from her bag, opening each to the desired page. After that, she retrieved some colored pens and highlighters from her desk drawer.

Shippo shrugged his shoulders before sticking his hands in his pockets. "I could go for you today. You look like you have some heavy duty studying to do, and you could use a little break."

Kagome shook her head as she highlighted a section of her notes. "I'll be fine."

"Are you gonna walk or let Jaken drive you?" Shippo asked, hoping but not expecting for it to be the latter.

"I'll walk," Kagome replied, "Jaken-san doesn't have to go out of his way for that." She giggled as she turned the page of her notebook. "Besides, he'll just complain about it the whole time."

Shippo sighed. "In that case, be back before dinner or Rin will have a fit."

"I promise Sota and I will be back before then. I wouldn't want to put you in the doghouse if we're late," Kagome stated and shot the kit a playful look, "Now let me do my homework in peace."

Shippo grinned before standing up straight and giving his adoptive mother a grand, theatric bow. "Certainly, Kaa-san!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and returned to her studies after Shippo left her room, closing the door behind him. Shippo walked down the hallway, into a separate wing of the large manor, and joined Sesshomaru in his study. The inu was seated at his desk typing away at his laptop.

"Yes, kit?" Sesshomaru acknowledged him without look away from his computer screen. Shippo pouted as he took a seat in front of Sesshomaru's desk. First Kagome, now him. Was he not worth being looked at while being talked to anymore?

"Are you sure you're doing the right thing?" Shippo asked, expecting the dog to know what he was referring to.

Sesshomaru paused and looked at Shippo, lifting one of his slender eyebrows. "Are you not involved in this decision as well?"

"Depends on the outcome," Shippo remarked with smirk.

"The final decision is hers to make," Sesshomaru commented, "I'm merely ensuring that she knows all her available options."

Shippo leaned back in the chair, stretching his long legs out in front of him. "If you say so. I'm sure they'll be pretty persuasive once they see what she can do; I doubt they know the meaning of no when it comes to this type of thing."

"No one will sway her decision for their own benefit," Sesshomaru stated firmly; this provision in the agreement was absolute. "The proper outcome will be for Kagome's wellbeing and her wellbeing alone."

"And screw everyone else in the process?" Shippo commented with a devious grin.

A small smirk snaked its way on Sesshomaru's face before he turned his attention back to his work. "Precisely."

-O0o0O-

"What did you want to see me about?" Aqualad asked as he calmly looked up to the notorious Dark Knight. He visited the Cave and requested to speak with him individually after he delivered his customary mission reports to the rest of the Team. As team leader, Aqualad frequently had one-on-ones with Batman; they were usually reports on the team's performance and the like. He had a feeling this was not the case now.

"We have located a potential new member to add to the Team," Batman stated, maintaining his stoicism.

Aqualad didn't seem too surprised; there were many other young heroes—or sidekicks as they were commonly called—that were trained under members of the Justice League. It seemed natural that these young heroes and heroines would work with or join the Team at one point or another.

"Who is this new recruit?" Aqualad inquired.

Batman answered by handing Aqualad a file that was surprisingly thin. Batman was always efficient in obtaining the most obscure facts and information, and it was odd that he'd present him with such a meager amount of data.

'Interesting,' Aqualad thought before he opened the file and browsed its contents. What immediately caught his attention was a short list of details provided next to the photo of a raven-haired, blue-eyed young woman named Kagome Higurashi. She was seventeen years old and the oldest ward of Sesshomaru Toboso. She currently resided in Shizuoka, the capital city of the Japanese prefecture of the same name in the Chūbu region of Honshu.

Underneath these printed lines was an array of photos. Listed next to each image was the relation of the individual to Kagome. Aqualad quickly flipped through the pages, scanning each one carefully. There was considerably more information on Kagome's mother, grandfather, younger brother, and late father than the girl herself. However, there was only a name and occupation listed next to her current guardian, his daughter and her husband, Rin and Shippo Yoshikuni, and various other individuals regularly associated with the family.

Aqualad returned to Kagome's image on the first page of the file, scrutinizing her bright azure eyes and charming smile. All in all, Kagome Higurashi seemed like an attractive yet ordinary girl.

'Could she truly be a hero?' he thought, perplexed.

"There is no information on her abilities, powers, or experience," Aqualad commented after he closed the file.

"This is all I can supply you with," Batman remarked, "Our recruit's guardian is very thorough at keeping her information low key."

Aqualad was instantly intrigued; there must be more to Toboso than meets the eye if he managed to keep the Dark Knight at bay.

"I see," he replied, "What is the next course of action?"

"As team leader, overseeing and improving team dynamics and operations fall under your responsibilities," Batman briefly explained, "Because we have no information regarding the merits of this potential member, it is your duty to see if she is suitable for this team."

"I understand. How shall I proceed?" As always, Aqualad expected the mission to be covert and employ undercover tactics. Once again, Batman surprised him.

"You, Robin, and Kid Flash will accompany me to Shizuoka. The recruit's guardian arranged for you three to have the opportunity to observe her. You are not to reveal yourselves to her under any circumstances until she is deemed suitable for this team."

"Why doesn't her guardian tell us what we need to know?" Aqualad couldn't stop himself from asking. It was clear Toboso had a hand in the League's consideration of his ward's possible recruitment. If he was willing to go that far for her, he should have been more forthcoming with the information they needed.

"That's just how Toboso operates." Aqualad turned and saw Robin and Kid Flash enter the room to join him and Batman each wearing wide grins.

"Looks like you got briefed on our new mission," Robin quipped, "It's just the three of us. Like when we started out, right?"

Aqualad grinned as he remembered that fateful day. "I suppose."

"Don't be so serious!" Kid Flash exclaimed, casually slinging his arm over Aqualad's shoulders, "We're going to a foreign county in the next few days; think of it as a vacation!"

"Plus, Bats trusts you with our secret IDs," Robin commented with a wide grin.

"Your secret identities?" Aqualad repeated in awe.

"Yep," Robin replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "It was originally supposed to be me and Kid Flash on this mission, but Batman decided we'd need your skills." He comradely nudged Aqualad with his elbow. "You're lucky enough to see what's under the mask!"

Aqualad looked to Batman and he nodded once at the Atlantean teen. Aqualad fought the urge to beam widely; to be trusted with this information meant Batman acknowledged his growth as a hero and deemed he worthy of such knowledge. He truly felt honored.

"Be fully prepared to leave in the next five days," Batman instructed the excited trio, "You may discuss this mission with Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, and other League members but be discreet. Do not mention the names of the recruit or any of her relations. You are also not to reveal our exact location." His lips tightened to a thin line. "Under any circumstances is there will be no communication to the remainder of the Team or the League while we are deployed."

The trio of young heroes nodded, eager to get this mission underway. "Understood."

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – I hope you enjoyed that! It was on the short side as prologues are prone to be, but the next chapter is much longer. As always, contact me for your comments, questions, and words of wisdom about this story and any others. L83R, DUD35! (≧∇≦)

(revised 03.20.2013)


	2. Chapter 2

punkish furball – Hello, all! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: Ukitakes luver, HalfBlackWolfDemon, darkangel0212, Suzume Batchii Taichi, inuluvskags1, sirensoundwave, Dark Inu Fan, leslie2132, nakomi, kitsune-miko-witch, AnimeMoonlightGoddess, Jessica, TsukiyoTenshi, Esme M. Gray, Lilac Wolf, Applejax XD, Mistress Belfray, XxHisLilLoverGirlxX, and Miko-Of-The-Cherry-Blossoms! ^.^

Once again, I ask for feedback on my portrayal of the Young Justice characters. Hopefully, I'll do a good job of that in this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it!

**Chapter 1**

_**Wednesday, June 2, 2010**_

Aqualad quietly looked out the window of the private aircraft owned by Gotham City native and very successful entrepreneur, Bruce Wayne. He still couldn't believe that the affluent businessman and the notorious Batman were one and the same, but he heard it straight from the man himself along with Robin's true identity. Of course, his fellow teammate still wore his sunglasses at all times in place of his mask, a force of habit.

"So do you think she'll be hot?" Kid Flash asked from his seat across from Aqualad and next to Robin, "I hope she's hot."

Robin sighed exasperatedly. "You saw the picture of her, right? Shouldn't that be enough proof of her rating on the hotness scale?"

"That was just a school picture," Kid Flash explained, sounding completely serious, "No one ever looks the way they really do in school pictures. The only way to find out if she's really hot is to meet the real deal in person."

"Miss Higurashi's appearance isn't important," Aqualad stated matter-of-factly, "Her skills will secure her place on the Team."

"A typical leader answer," Kid Flash commented with a dejected sigh, "but I guess that's way we had to bring you along."

"He does have a point," Robin added with a cheeky grin, "And besides, have you ever seen an ugly super heroine?"

"Too true, my friend," Kid Flash replied, wearing a pleased and dreamy expression, "Too true." The ginger sighed happily as he envisioned all the beautiful female heroes he'd met and seen through his connections to the Justice League. Aqualad shook his head before turning in the direction of Batman.

"We're almost there, aren't we?" Aqualad asked, "What are our plans after we land?"

Batman took a small sip of wine from his glass before answering. "We'll be taken to our accommodations after we land and settle in for the night. Tomorrow, you and I will meet with Toboso. While Toboso and I conduct business, Kagome will escort you around Shizuoka." He paused and took another sip. "Use that opportunity to observe her and note any characteristics or mannerisms that catch your attention. Be discreet and don't disclose any classified information, such as your true origins and identity, under any circumstances."

"Understood," Aqualad replied with a stiff nod.

"What about us?" Kid Flash asked, gesturing to himself and Robin.

"We hold back and do more background checks to see if we can break through Toboso's forces and find out any more information," Robin answered, "Strictly computer work."

"So we sit behind a monitor all day while Aqualad goes on a date with a potential Asian hottie?" Kid Flash exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air, "Where's the justice in that?"

Robin shrugged his shoulders. "I guess it's one of the he perks of being the leader."

Aqualad sighed before turning back to the window, waiting for the aircraft to reach its destination and land. This was going to be a long mission.

-O0o0O-

Kagome quietly groaned as she sat at her desk with her elbows propped on the desktop and her head resting in her hands. As her teacher ahead of her continued to lecture, Kagome thought of more pressing matters she had to attend to.

Today, she'd have the chore of entertaining Bruce Wayne's young ward and his friends, and she was less than enthusiastic about that. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy meeting new people from time to time; she often had the opportunity to when Sesshomaru or Shippo entertained their clients or business partners. She just would preferred to do it was for mutual personal interest and not the advancement of Sesshomaru's business ventures.

'Maybe I'm looking at this the wrong way. Who knows?' Kagome reasoned tiredly, 'We could be friends.'

"Higurashi-chan!" a loud voice shrieked in her ear. Kagome jumped in her seat and turned to her who suddenly addressed her. It was Hinako Harada, a sweet and energetic girl in her class that tried to befriend her on numerous occasions. Of course, she had an ulterior motive for doing so.

"What is it, Harada-san?" Kagome asked as politely as she could.

"Class just ended, you space cadet!" Hinako exclaimed with a slight giggle, "And it's time for archery club practice to start."

Kagome uncharacteristically snorted; she could always count on Hinako to bring up the archery club whenever they spoke. When she first transferred to this school, Kagome found the archery club's practice field when she was familiarizing herself with the campus. All it took was one perfectly shot bulls-eye just as the club members began arriving for practice for the entire club to try coaxing her into joining the team. Kagome repeatedly rejected their offer; she only practiced archery when she had the urge. Her skill, though exceptional, brought up many unpleasant memories.

"I already told you that I'm not joining the archery club," Kagome explained, "And I have to head home right after school today." She stood and grabbed her school bag, walking toward the door. Before she could reach it, Hinako rushed in front of Kagome's path, her head bowed and her hands tightly clasped together in front of her.

"Please!" Hinako beseeched her with, "The entire club knows how good you are, and we just need you to give the new recruits a few pointers. We have a competition coming up, and they could really use the extra help. It'll only be for a few minutes. Please, Higurashi-chan?"

"Fine," Kagome relented with a sigh, "but only for a few minutes. I really do need to get home, and I'm still not joining the archery club."

"Thank you so much, Higurashi-chan!" Hinako said, eagerly grabbing Kagome's hand and pulling her out of the classroom, "You won't regret it!"

Kagome sighed as the cheerful girl dragged her to the archery practice field. When they arrived there and watched the other members practice, Kagome had to admit that the new club members needed all the help they possibly could get. She readily set to work, correcting their forms and stances before performing a few basic demonstrations of proper firing techniques. When she was finished, Hinako and the others thanked her repeatedly.

"Thanks for the help!" Hinako cried gratefully.

"No problem," Kagome replied and took a look at the time. Her eyes widened as she looked at her wristwatch. Without warning, she broke into a run and left all of the archery club members behind.

"Kagome-chan!" Hinako called after her, "You left your bag!"

"Just hold onto it for me!" Kagome instructed, shouting over her shoulder, "I'll get it from you tomorrow!"

There was no way she'd have time to go back for it; she was already an hour late for her appointment at the manor. Other than her cellphone, she didn't leave anything too important behind. She could last more than a day without her mobile.

'If I sprint, I should be able to get there within twenty minutes or so,' she thought and picked up the pace, dodging other pedestrians along the way.

Kagome was panting and dripping with sweat by the time she reached the front door of Sesshomaru's estate, but she made it in eighteen minutes.

"Well, that run was one for the record books," Kagome said jokingly to herself. She took several deep breaths to calm her racing heart with her hand resting on the door handle. Before she could open the door, the knob turned beneath her fingertips, and the door was roughly pulled open, causing Kagome to step back.

"Honestly, you ungrateful girl!" Jaken cried indignantly. He didn't seem as intimidating as he hoped in his human disguise, a short balding man with a pale complexion and a sour disposition.

"What in the world were you thinking showing up here at su—" Jaken squeaked when Kagome pushed pass him and headed for the stairs.

"Sorry, Jaken-san, but I don't have time for one of your lectures!" Kagome called out over her shoulder, "Tell Sesshomaru I'm here now, and I'll be in his office in about twenty more minutes!"

Kagome didn't wait for a reply as she ran upstairs to her bedroom. Once inside, she quickly dashed into the adjoining bathroom. She turned on the water in her shower, tore off her clothes, and immediately hopped inside. Though she momentarily flinched at the cold temperature of the water, Kagome quickly scrubbed herself clean.

"Nee-chan!" someone called outside the bathroom, rapidly knocking on the door.

"Rin?" Kagome answered as she turned off the water, "Is that you?"

"Of course it is, silly!" she responded with a giggle, "I heard you were running late, so I thought you could use some help getting ready. I already picked out your outfit so finish up quickly."

"Thanks, Rin!" Kagome stepped out of the shower and into her bedroom with towels wrapped around her head and torso. Rin giggled at her wet appearance.

"Have a seat so I can do your hair," she offered and stood in front of Kagome's vanity mirror with matching stool.

Kagome quickly dried off and changed into her underclothes before taking a seat on the stool. Rin immediately went to work on her hair, humming lightly as she hurriedly tamed Kagome's damp, tangled mane.

"Thanks, Rin," Kagome said, "You usually aren't so helpful with my appearance."

"We might as well give those stuffy, old businessmen something to very special wait for," Rin replied, "Besides, the boy Wayne-san brought with him is really cute! I think he just might be your type."

"Rin!" Kagome exclaimed, glaring at the girl's reflection in the mirror, "Wayne-san's ward is fourteen years old! Do I look like a cougar-in-training to you?"

"Puh-lease!" Rin responded with a roll of her eyes, "There's only a three year age difference between you two. Shippo's nearly forty years my senior."

"I don't think our situations are quite that similar," Kagome commented dryly.

Rin thoughtfully pursed her lips together before shrugging her shoulders. "Well I suppose, when you grow as old as we do, age doesn't really matter. Besides, Wayne-san didn't bring Grayson-san with him today; you'll be seeing him tomorrow. There's a different boy with him." She winked as a devious grin stretched across her face. "An older boy."

"Rin!"

"I'm just making sure you keep your options open! We can't have you being single forever, now can we?" Rin remarked, "Besides, Shippo is dying for younger siblings!"

"I'm not old enough for those things yet!" Kagome protested, her face steadily growing redder with modification, "And Shippo is way too selfish to share with a brother or sister. He hardly lets me see my own grandkits!"

"You do have a point," Rin replied, putting the finishing touches on Kagome's hair, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that we both want you to be happy."

Kagome smiled softly, her reflection looking much more forlorn than she intended. "I am happy."

Rin said nothing more as she finished Kagome's hair. When she pulled way, it was left in a simple yet elegant style. The top portion was bound behind her head with a jeweled hair clip, and the back was left flowing down her back to the base her shoulder blades.

"I'll leave the rest to you, Nee-chan!" Kagome sighed as Rin left her room, giggling happily. No matter how old she was, Rin could always revert to the sweet little girl Kagome remembered from the Feudal Era in a heartbeat.

Kagome shook her head and quickly slipped on the clothes Rin left her on the bed: a clingy green dress that ended above her knees and a white sweater with three quarter length sleeves. She hoped she looked presentable; there wasn't much time for her to look in the mirror. After grabbing her purse and slipping on a pair of white wedges, she ran to Sesshomaru's office. When she reached it, she skidded to stop at the door.

"Don't bother knocking, Kagome," Sesshomaru said in English from inside the room, "We already know you're there, so just come in."

Kagome sighed before turning to the knob and walking inside. She immediately bowed her head and spoke an apology in English.

"I'm sorry for being so late," she amended sincerely, "I had another obligation with a club after school and lost track of time." Kagome stood up and fought the urge to wince when Sesshomaru briefly raised a slender eyebrow at her. He knew for a fact she was a loyal member of the "go home right after school" club.

"There's no need to apologize," an older man, obviously Bruce Wayne, stated wearing a slight smirk. Though he was an older gentleman, he was still very handsome.

"You never told me your ward was such a lovely young lady, Toboso-san," Wayne continued silkily.

Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose she has a certain charm." Kagome nearly sneered; even after all this time, getting a compliment from Sesshomaru was nearly impossible.

"Well then," Wayne began, "Now that Kagome-san is here, Kaldur has no reason to be with us anymore."

On cue, the boy sitting next to him stood and walked up to Kagome. When he reached her, he politely offered her his hand and a welcoming grin.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Higurashi," he said in a soothing, soft spoken tenor, "My name is Kaldur'ahm. My friends call me Kaldur." Kagome smiled and placed her hand in Kaldur's, shaking it lightly.

"Nice to meet you, Kaldur-kun," she replied, "And please, Kagome is just fine."

"Alright, Kagome," Kaldur repeated. Kagome quietly squeaked in surprise when Kaldur said her name without the honorific but quickly decided that he didn't know the implications of saying it without one. She was glad Rin was within earshot since she already added Kaldur to Kagome's potential partner list. She'd be ecstatic.

'But Rin was right,' Kagome mused as she let go of Kaldur's hand, 'He is very cute.'

Kaldur was tall and muscular but not overly so. His crew cut blonde hair contrasted greatly against his smooth, brown skin. Her attention was immediately drawn to his eyes, a stunning shade of pale green, and his warm smile that highlighted his entire face.

"Let's get going," Kagome suggested, "I'm sure these businessmen can't wait to get back to work."

"Be safe, you two," Wayne said before he and Sesshomaru dismissed the two teens with a nod. Kagome and Kaldur left the room and closed the door behind them. When they turned the corner in the hallway and headed for the front door, they were immediately met by Jaken.

"Come on," he squawked, causing the two to halt, "Unlike our most gracious lord, I won't tolerate you keeping me waiting."

"What are you talking about, Jaken-san?" Kagome asked.

"I'm your chauffeur for today as ordered by Sesshomaru-sama," he answered. He clearly was not happy with his appointed task.

"Fine," Kagome replied and turned to Kaldur with a discouraged expression.

"Looks like we have a chaperone for today," she informed him, jerking her thumb back at Jaken.

"Is that what he told you?" Kaldur asked, "I'm afraid I do not understand much Japanese." He looked away sheepishly.

"It's alright!" Kagome said, "As long as you're here, I'll be your personal translator."

"I would like that very much."

Kagome and Kaldur followed Jaken outside to a sleek black limo. They climbed into the back seat while he entered the vehicle on the driver's side. Once inside, Jaken immediately rolled up the tinted window separating the two sections of the car and began driving.

"So, Kaldur-kun," Kagome said to begin a conversation, "how do you know Wayne-san and Grayson-san?"

"Mr. Wayne and my mentor, Arthur Curry, are good friends, so Richard and I met through them," Kaldur answered, "My mentor thought this trip would be a good opportunity for me, so I came along."

"Then I'll have to make sure it's really worth your while." Kagome turned the barrier separating the passenger's side from the driver's seat. "We'll start by ditching Jaken-san."

"Kagome, are you certain we should—"

"Come on, Kaldur-kun!" Kagome urged with her hand resting on the door handle, "Where's your sense of adventure? It'll be fun!"

When the car came to a complete stop, Kagome quickly opened the car door and flew outside. Kaldur sighed before following after her and shutting the door behind him. The duo made their way to the sidewalk and began walking in the opposite direction Jaken continued to drive in.

"So what do you want to do now, Kaldur-kun?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not sure," he responded, "I have never been to Japan before, so I do not know what to expect. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, I actually moved to Shizuoka a few months ago and haven't had much time to see the sights," she confessed, "I'm really not the best person to play tour guide."

Kaldur smiled. "Then it shall be an adventure for the both of us."

"Alright!" Kagome shouted, "So how about we get some food first? Are you hungry?" She blushed when her stomach let out a loud growl before Kaldur could speak.

"A bit," he said with slight chuckle, "Lead the way."

Kagome grabbed Kaldur's hand and led him to a restaurant that Shippo and Rin frequented when they went out. It was a small, hole-in-the-wall type of place with a reasonably priced menu and exceptionally good food.

"I've had take-out from this place before and it's always delicious," Kagome explained, "I hope you like seafood! Shizuoka's famous for it."

"It's among my favorites," Kaldur stated.

Kagome brought Kaldur into the restaurant, and they were quickly taken care of and seated in a small private setting with closing shoji screens and low sitting kotatsu table. The two sat next to each other while Kagome held up the menu, explaining all of the different items on it to Kaldur; he never ate authentic Japanese food before and couldn't read the menu.

"Is there anything you like?" Kagome asked.

"Everything sounds good and I cannot really make a decision," Kaldur replied uneasily, "Would you mind ordering for the both of us?"

"Of course not! I'll get a variety!"

When the waiter appeared, Kagome ordered several items off the menu, making sure to get many different types of dishes for her and Kaldur to try. When their waiter reappeared with their order, he skillfully arranged everything on the table.

Kagome quickly snapped her chopsticks apart and waited for Kaldur to do the same. "Since this is your first time trying Japanese cuisine, why don't you have the first pick?"

"Okay," Kaldur replied. He awkwardly positioned the wooden utensils in his hand, holding them with great difficulty.

Kagome laughed softly. "You're holding your chopsticks wrong."

"Oh sorry," he amended and tried to correct his hold.

"Here, let me help you." Kagome reached over and maneuvered the chopsticks in Kaldur's hands until he held them properly.

"Thanks," he stated before reaching forward, picking up a piece of food, and depositing it in his mouth.

"No problem," Kagome replied, "How do you like it?"

"It's great," he said and took another piece from the same bowl, "I really like this dish."

Kagome grinned and grabbed a piece from that bowl as well. "This is Shizuoka's take on one of my favorite dishes, oden."

Once the two finished eating, Kaldur paid for their meal, after much insistence on his part, before he and Kagome took to the streets again.

"So what's next?" Kaldur asked, gently smiling.

"Let's see," Kagome mused, thoughtfully pursing her lips together, "We could go shopping. There's a pretty cool mall here."

Kaldur cringed. "I would rather not."

Kagome giggled; it was a typical male response. She tried thinking of common tourist attractions that usually drew attention from visitors. "Then how about we go to a museum? I've heard good things about the art museum at the university." Kagome noticed Kaldur's subtle disinterest and changed the topic. "Or there's the marine science museum we could go to nearby."

Kaldur's interest readily piqued. "The marine science museum seems interesting."

"Great," Kagome said and changed their course, "My kid brother went there on a class field trip a few days ago and wouldn't stop bragging about it."

After they changed course for the museum, someone called out to Kagome while they walked. She and Kaldur stopped and turned to face the girl running toward them.

"Higurashi-chan!" she cried and picked up her pace.

"Great," Kagome mumbled under her breath with a sigh, "Here we go."

"A friend of yours?" Kaldur questioned.

"Something like that," Kagome replied with a grimace, "I promise this will just be a minute." The two stood and waited until the girl caught up to them.

"Hello, Harada-san," Kagome greeted her, "What brings you here?"

"Hello, Higurashi-chan!" Hinako remarked happily, "I was looking for you." Hinako held out Kagome's bag to her. "I know you said you'd get it tomorrow, but I didn't want to make you wait so long especially since you helped us out today. I went to your place, but everyone said you went out, so I tried looking for you on my way home. I'm glad I actually found you!"

"Thanks, Harada-san," Kagome replied as she reclaimed her bag, "You really didn't have to do that for me."

"Not a problem!" The girl then noticed Kaldur standing at Kagome's side.

"Are you on a date, Higurashi-chan?" Hinako asked pointedly with a sly grin, "Is he why you wanted to leave so early?"

Kagome's eyes widened, and she wildly waved her arms in front of her. "No! Absolutely not! Kaldur-kun's just a friend from out of the country that I'm showing around the city!"

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone! See you in class, Higurashi-san!" Hinako gave Kaldur a friendly wave and a wink before she skipped off with giggle.

"What was she saying?" Kaldur questioned curiously.

"Oh, nothing important! Let's just get going!"

Kagome stuffed her purse into her school bag and placed it on her shoulders before she grabbed Kaldur's hand once more and pulled in him in the direction of the museum. Kaldur chuckled as he looked at Kagome's vibrantly blushing face.

"Shut up!" she snapped, willing the redness in her face to go down.

Once Kagome and Kaldur reached the museum, Kagome paid for their admission to make up the meal Kaldur purchased. They walked inside and thoroughly enjoyed all the ocean-based exhibits and displays. Kaldur really surprised Kagome will all the prior knowledge he possessed on the different marine-based topics.

"You know a lot, Kaldur-kun!" Kagome commented, "I'm impressed."

Kaldur shrugged. "I simply love the sea. I consider it my home."

Kagome grinned. "In that case, there's one more stop we have to make!"

The duo left the museum with Kagome taking a small lead. The skyline was growing darker, and clouds bellowed above them signaling it would rain soon. Kaldur contemplated asking Kagome if they should contact Jaken or head back to Sesshomaru's mansion but had a feeling she would not consider his suggestions. If he recovered any information about Kagome during his short observation of her, he learned that she was definitely a very stubborn girl. He smiled slightly to himself. With Kagome, it didn't seem like such a bad trait.

"Here we are!" Kagome announced as she came to a stop. She and Kaldur stood on an emptied beach with waves crashing against rich, black sands. Tall green pine trees lined the edge of the landscape creating a picturesque scene.

"This is amazing," Kaldur admitted softly.

Kagome nodded in agreement. "This is the Miho no Matsubara Beach. It looks like there aren't many people here because of the weather, but I still think it's beautiful."

Whenever she had free time, Kagome came to this beach. She would often bring Sota, Shippo, or Rin, but she preferred when she was alone. The powerful waves crashing against the shore and fresh sea air always soothed her and her thoughts.

Kagome shook her head before pointing in the distance to a large ice capped mountain top. "Look over there. That's Mount Fuji."

"I have heard a lot about it," Kaldur remarked, "It is magnificent."

"I'm glad you like it here." The wind picked up causing Kagome to shiver; her sweater wasn't enough to fight off the wind.

"Here, you must be cold." Kaldur slipped off his outer jacket and handed it to Kagome. His identity wouldn't be compromised; he wore a long sleeved, navy blue turtleneck under his jacket to further hide his Atlantian heritage.

"Thanks," Kagome replied as she slipped the jacket on over her clothes. It practically engulfed her entire form, covering up all but the hem of her sundress.

"No problem."

The two began observing their surroundings again, taking in the tranquil scenes. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Kagome bent over and slipped off her shoes before wading in the water. She laughed happily as she kicked her feet in the water, twirling in the waves.

"Kagome?" Kaldur questioned as he watched the girl, "What are you doing?"

She looked at him with a grin. "What does it look like? Come play with me!"

Kaldur watched the girl incredulously before shaking his head. "Why not?" He slipped off his shoes and walked into the water. He stood next to Kagome wearing a smile.

"Kagome," Kaldur began, "you are—"

"Not normal?" she finished for him, wearing a crooked grin, "I know."

Kaldur chuckled. "I was going to say 'unique'."

"Thanks," Kagome replied with a grin, "Then I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you're unique too."

"You could put it that way," Kaldur remarked with a shrug, "What makes you say that?"

"Instinct," Kagome answered coyly.

"Is that so?"

"Well, there is something else." Kagome paused and pointed at Kaldur's wet pant legs. "A normal person would have at least rolled his pants up before following me into the ocean."

Kaldur froze for a brief second before letting out a loud chuckle. "I suppose there is some truth to that."

Kagome continued to move through the water, splashing around and wetting the edges of her dress, while Kaldur followed behind her at a more subdued pace. Kagome seemed to be joking when they spoke, but Kaldur wondered what she truly meant. During this outing, Kaldur couldn't find anything about Kagome that hinted she was capable of joining the Team or being a heroine. While she certainly made a charming date, there was nothing particularly noticeable about her at all. Kagome Higurashi was just an ordinary girl.

'She is very observant,' Kaldur noted, 'A mind reader, perhaps?'

If that was the case, Kagome was an exceptionally skilled psychic. When Miss Martian used her mind reading techniques on him, there was always a stubborn pressure exerted on his mind, the mark of a novice and an outside presence in his thoughts. Even Martian Manhunter, a seasoned telepath, left an extremely faint but distinct touch in any mind he entered. Kaldur could only speculate that Kagome entered his mind at all. If she did, she left no traces.

Kaldur's thoughts falter when he felt unexpected drops of water hit him the face. Kagome stood in front of him with suspiciously wet fingers, flicking them in his direction.

"Wanna tell me what's on your mind, space cadet?" Kagome questioned him playfully.

"Space cadet?" Kaldur repeated curiously.

"It's an expression for people who space out like you just did," she explained, "So what are you thinking about?"

Before Kaldur could reply, there was a loud crack of thunder, and the rain began to pour relentless. Kaldur and Kagome quickly ran to the lines of pine trees for shelter. Once covered, Kagome reached into the bag that Hinako returned to her and pulled out her cellphone.

"It was a good thing we ran into Harada-san or we'd be stranded until the rain stopped," Kagome stated before she dialed Jaken's number. When she put the phone to her ear, she was instantaneously confronted with a loud voice screeching in Japanese on the other end of the line. Kagome groaned and answered Jaken with short, clipped responses. She closed the phone in a huff and stuffed it in her bag.

"Jaken-san will be here in a bit."

Kagome sighed as she looked at her appearance then Kaldur's. Her hair was soaked, but her clothes were mostly dry thanks to the coverage provided by Kaldur's jacket. Kaldur, on the other hand, was completely drenched.

"I'm sorry about all this," Kagome said. She took off Kaldur's jacket and handed it to him not that it would do much good now.

"No problem. A little water never hurt anyone," Kaldur replied as he took his jacket and folded it over his arms. There was no point in wearing it now as wet as he was.

"Did you at least enjoy yourself before the torrential downpour?" Kagome inquired sheepishly. Kaldur momentarily frowned when he noticed Kagome's previously cheerful attitude diminish considerably.

'How odd,' he thought, 'She's so…expressive.'

The girl before him changed. Instead of the upbeat high school girl he met at Sesshomaru's manor, Kaldur saw a young woman with the same wizened expression he saw on the faces of Justice League members. The gaze of someone who experienced the worst the world has to offer and overcame it.

'Or at least, she tried to,' Kaldur mused.

"I am still enjoying myself," Kaldur assured her with a smile, "You are good company, Kagome."

"So are you, Kaldur-kun," Kagome responded, her grin making its way back to her face. Kaldur relaxed when it did.

After a few minutes of waiting, the two teens heard the limo's horn blaring from the city streets. Jaken walked to them from the car holding a large black umbrella over his head with another unopened one at his side.

"I don't know why milord continues to put up with your horrid behavior, you ungrateful child!" Jaken grumbled as he thrust the unopened umbrella to Kagome and turned to leave, walking back to the limo expecting the two teens to follow. Kagome rolled her eyes as she took it.

"Is he upset?" Kaldur asked, feeling slightly guilty about the situation.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. There's rarely a time when he's not especially with me." Kagome opened the umbrella and held it above her and Kaldur. Kaldur chuckled as she stretched her arms high in the air to sufficiently cover them both.

"Maybe I should hold it for you," he suggested.

Kagome huffed as she handed him the umbrella. "It's not my fault you're so tall!"

Kaldur took the umbrella, and he and Kagome walked side by side to the car. When they reached it, he opened the door for her and waited until she was fully inside before closing the umbrella and sitting next to her. He set his jacket on the floor beside the wet umbrella.

"So what's the plan, Jaken-san?" Kagome asked their driver.

"Wayne-sama has already departed from the mansion and arrived at his hotel," Jaken informed her, "I'll take you home then drop off the boy."

"The hotel should be closer. Take Kaldur-kun back first," Kagome stated firmly. Jaken grumbled but rerouted and headed for the hotel.

"Looks like this is your stop," Kagome commented when Jaken pulled up the entrance of the high end hotel, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes," Kaldur replied, "Hopefully my friends can accompany us."

With a short goodbye, Kaldur left, taking the umbrella with him after Kagome insisted. Just before Jaken left the parking lot, Kagome noticed Kaldur's jacket rumpled on the floor.

"Jaken-san," she said as she picked it up, "I'm going to bring Kaldur-kun his jacket. What's his room number?"

"1217!" Jaken answered before Kagome ran to the hotel, trying her best to evade the rain, and walked inside to the elevator. She received many curious and repulsed stares with her drenched appearance and the jacket folded over her arm, but she was not discouraged. When she entered the car and stopped on the twelfth floor, Kagome searched for the room in the hotel's long corridors. Once she found it, Kagome knocked on the door several times.

"I'm coming!" an unfamiliar voice shouted.

'That must be one of Kaldur-kun's friends,' Kagome mused, 'He's probably cleaning up right now.' She self-consciously tugged at her sodden sweater and soaked sundress not that that would help her appearance.

The door opened and a green-eyed, ginger-haired boy stood in the doorway. He looked surprised to see her standing there, but his face quickly changed.

"Hello, gorgeous," he welcomed her smoothly, casually leaning against the door frame, "What brings you here to see me? Not that I'm complaining."

Kagome stifled giggles. Before she could answer, a raven boy a few inches shorter than her and—oddly enough—wearing sunglasses walked up to the ginger and bopped him on the head.

"Don't you ever quit?" he asked him, rolling his eyes. He turned to Kagome and began to speak to her in Japanese.

"Sorry about him," he amended, "Can I help you, miss?"

"Yes," Kagome responded and held out the jacket, "I came to return Kaldur-kun's jacket."

"You have Kaldur's jacket?" the raven asked her then deduced, "Then you must be Kagome."

"Yes, that would be me," Kagome affirmed with a large grin, "And I can speak English. Your friend doesn't seem to like being kept out of the loop." She pointed to the redhead wearing a confused look on his face.

"You two aren't talking about me, are you?" he asked hesitantly.

The raven smiled and reverted to English. "I'm Richard, but you can call me Dick." He jerked his thumb to his ginger companion. "And this is my friend, Wally."

"Pleased to meet you," Kagome replied with a polite bow.

"Not as pleased as I am to meet you," Wally said with wink. This time, Kagome left a few giggles slip.

Once again, Dick rolled his eyes at Wally's antics. He reached out and took the offered garment. "Here, I'll take that for you. Kaldur's in the shower right now."

"Thanks," Kagome replied, "I have to go now. I look forward to seeing you both tomorrow."

"Think you could stay dry until then?" Dick suggested jokingly.

"I'll try to!"

Kagome walked down the hall to the elevator, giving a short wave over her shoulder. Wally and Dick waited until she entered the elevator car before closing the door to their room.

"So what do you think?" Dick asked wearing a smirk, "She cute enough for you?"

Wally eagerly nodded his head and wide grin spread across his face. "She's definitely a hottie!"

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – Is Kagome really the docile school girl Kaldur thinks she is? Read the next chapter to find out! L83RN355! XD

(revised 01.27.2013)


	3. Chapter 3

punkish furball – Hey, guys! ^.^

**Words to Ponder:**

I hope you all like were the story is going thus far. I hope I got the personalities of Kaldur, Robin, and Wally down. If you have any comments to help me improve, let me know. Also let me know if you catch any spelling or grammar errors I missed during the first edit.

Thank you for reviewing: Suzume Batchii Taichi, Ukitakes luver, TsukiyoTenshi, Mistress Belfray, inuluvskags1, leslie2132, redangel2463, Dark Inu Fan, HalfBlackWolfDemon, falcon1loam, Jessica, Bunny.W.K, XxHisLilLoverGirlxX, Lizzy Cornett, MyworldMyImagination (2x), Foxluna, Loveless642, Riddlestyx, inuyashamikogirl26, BatmanFanatic123, and Ground-Cinnamon! XD

**Chapter 2**

_**Friday, June 4, 2010**_

Kagome hummed lightly to herself as she dried her hair. After a nice, warm shower and a change into comfortable pajamas, she was as good as new. During the drive home, Jaken made it a point to chastise her for unbecoming and reckless behavior that was unfit for a ward of the esteemed Sesshomaru-sama. Kagome dutifully tuned him out and made a mental note to check the weather report before she walked out on her grumpy caretaker again.

'At least Kaldur-kun had fun today,' Kagome thought as she wrung out the last bit of water from her hair and draped her towel around her shoulders, 'He seems like the kind of guy who needs to relax and loosen up a bit.'

Just as Kagome took a seat at her desk, she called out, "I know you're in the hallway, so just come on in."

As she expected, Shippo walked in her room and plopped down on her bed. Kagome discreetly rolled her eyes before reaching into her backpack and pulling out her schoolbooks. Since she had her bag back, she decided that she might as well get some work done.

"So how did it go?" Shippo asked pointedly; it was clear he'd been waiting to grill Kagome on the subject since she arrived home.

"Fine," she answered without bothering to look in Shippo's direction.

"'Fine'?" he repeated incredulously, "You ditch Jaken for hours, come home soaking wet, and all you have to say for yourself is 'fine'?"

"Yup," Kagome replied, tossing him a cheeky grin over her shoulder.

Shippo smirked. "You really like this guy, don't you?"

"Don't start that," Kagome stated, turning around in her chair with her legs straddling its back, "I just happen to find Kaldur-kun interesting."

"How so?" Shippo pressed.

"He's a really nice guy," she answered slowly, "But there's something else about him. I'm not entirely sure, but I don't think Kaldur-kun is human."

"He's a demon, then?" Shippo asked.

"No, not that," Kagome answered with certainty, "I don't know what he is." She pursed her lips together and began to rock back and forth in her seat. "Come to think of it, Wally-san felt different too."

"Wally-san?"

"He's the other boy that came with to Japan with Wayne-san and his ward," she clarified, "I met him when Jaken-san dropped off Kaldur-kun at the hotel."

"Is he another unknown?" he asked.

"Not exactly," Kagome began, "What I feel from Wally-san is different from what I feel from Kaldur-kun. Something about him just seems off. He's human for the most part and he doesn't have any substantial holy or spirit energy; I can normally detect things like that. It's like he has some kind of mutation or anomaly I've never sensed before."

"So you've met an unknown specious and a mutated human," Shippo listed, "What about Wayne-san's ward? Anything odd about him?"

"Richard-san is completely normal or at least I can't detect anything odd from him," Kagome deduced, "I haven't been around Wayne-san enough to sense anything odd about him either, but you and Sesshomaru are convinced his an ordinary human."

"He's ordinary in a sense I suppose," Shippo said with chuckle, "So are you gonna ask the other two about their special attributes?"

"No," Kagome answered, "I'll be fine if they decide to tell me about it themselves, but I'm not going to pry in their personal business without good reason."

Shippo scoffed. "I never thought I'd hear those words from you, the meddling queen extraordinaire!"

"I do not meddle!" Kagome exclaimed before turning back toward her desk with a slight huff.

"Sure you don't," Shippo retorted.

"Goodnight, Shippo," Kagome said, clearly dismissing him. Without any delay, Shippo stood and left her room.

"Goodnight, Kaa-san."

Just before Shippo could round the corner in the hallway, he came face to face with Sesshomaru.

"Geez! You scared me!" he exclaimed, dramatically pressing his hand to his chest over his heart, "I know you own this place, but give a guy a little warning before you decide to randomly pop up, will ya?"

Sesshomaru snorted. "I should be more concerned that it was that easy to catch you off guard, but you're not who I'm here. What did she say about today's outing?"

"Well, at the very least, she's a little curious about the teen hero squad," Shippo commented flippantly with a bit of condescension laced in his tone, "Kagome can sense the Atlantian and the mutation in Flash Jr. but doesn't see the need to find out any more about them by delving into their personal business, so her interest ends there."

"So she's met the others," Sesshomaru mused, "An interesting development. Did she say anything about their perception of her?"

"No," Shippo answered with a sigh, "but I can guess what it is."

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Look, I don't wanna insult your plan here," Shippo began, "but cute and charming a super hero does not make. Why would this team recruit her based on that? They may be boys, but I think they have enough experience to make decisions without letting their hormones get in the way."

"Tell me," Sesshomaru began, "Have you forgotten what occurs tomorrow?"

"Umm…Friday?" Shippo answered with a puzzled look on his face.

Sesshomaru fought the urge to sigh. It seemed that he would have to walk the kit through this one. Shippo may have been a competent business partner when it counted, but Sesshomaru always suspected he wasn't too bright and low on common sense.

"What occurs every Friday?" Sesshomaru probed.

"Let's see…"

"On Kagome's schedule, kit," Sesshomaru supplied when Shippo hesitated.

"Oh, that narrows it down," Shippo commented, "She gets up, gets dressed, eats breakfast, goes to school, comes home, does homework until she leaves to pick up Sota from soccer practic—"

"And on her way to do so?" Sesshomaru interrupted, referring to the last thing Shippo said.

"And on her way to do so," Shippo repeated slowly, "Kaa-san stops to—oh! You mean the thing!"

"Exactly."

"I forgot all about the thing! They'll be begging her to join them after they see the thing," Shippo declared, "But how are they going to witness the thing? We aren't even supposed to know about it." He paused and brought his face closer to Sesshomaru's with his hand cupped around his mouth as he whispered. "It's Kaa-san's little secret!"

Sesshomaru edged away from Shippo before smirking. "They will simply be at the right place at the right time to see the right thing."

"I see," Shippo realized and gained a goofy grin on his face, "As always, you'll succeed in bending the entire universe to your indomitable will! Just what I'd expect from the great and terrible Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru turned and began walking down the hallway before succumbing to his earlier urge to sigh. Centuries have passed yet the kit was still a kit. How he handled him in addition to Rin without Kagome around, Sesshomaru had no clue.

-O0o0O-

Kaldur stepped out of the shower feeling completely refreshed. As much as he liked the water, the sentiment wasn't the same after being soaked in the rain. He joined Robin and Wally in the main room of their hotel suite on a large couch.

"So spill!" Wally exclaimed as soon as Kaldur took a seat, "How was it?"

"And don't give us that routine mission report you plan on feeding Batman," Robin added.

Kaldur briefly shrugged his shoulders before he answered. "It wasn't exactly a routine mission. I had fun."

"With a cutie like that, I bet you did," Wally commented with a wink.

"By the way," Robin said as he held out Kaldur's jacket, "she brought you this."

"Kagome came to our hotel room?" Kaldur questioned as he took his garment.

"She sure did," Wally answered, "She must really like you to do that in the pouring rain. I have to admit, I'm a little jealous."

Robin rolled his eyes at Wally's antics before directing the conversation to a more serious topic. "So, during the course of your date, did you see any of Kagome's powers?"

"Not necessarily," Kaldur answered slowly.

"So what's up?" Robin asked.

"I am not entirely sure if this relates to the possibility of Kagome having any powers, but there is a chance that Kagome is aware that I'm not human," Kaldur explained.

"That's a surprise. Did you flash your gills or something?" Wally suggested jokingly.

"No, I am sure I did not reveal myself in anyway," Kaldur answered, "Even if I did, Kagome did not directly say anything about it. I only suspect Kagome knows because she made a few subtle comments, but for all I know it could have been coincidence."

"Assuming she does know," Robin surmised, "Kagome could be some kind of mind reader or psychic."

"If so," Kaldur mused, "I would have to say she is exceptionally skilled. I could not feel her presence in my mind at all. The fact that Kagome has any psychic abilities at all is purely speculation on my part."

"And it's the only thing we have to go on right now," Robin added, "We'll just have to test her out. I mean, she has to be able to do something."

"Absolutely," Wally commented, "I mean, there's no way we can recruit an ordinary girl to the team."

"I do not think Kagome is ordinary," Kaldur stated confidently although he had no clue what Kagome's power could be. If his experience as a young hero taught him anything, it was that sometimes the most common and mundane things held powerful and lethal secrets. It may not be apparent now, but Kaldur was sure Kagome was no different.

"I am not entirely sure," he contoured, "but there is something about her."

"Atlantian intuition?" Robin quipped with a grin.

Kaldur chuckled and reclined comfortably in his seat. "You could call it that."

-O0o0O-

Kagome groaned quietly under her breath as she looked through her math notes with her head and shoulders slumped over her desk. Not for the first time did she attempt to purify them. Sadly, as demonic as her inky scribbles seemed to her, her notebook didn't turn into ashes. She sat up and turned her head toward the clock on her side table, glancing at the time.

'It's about time for me to head out anyway,' Kagome thought as she stood from her desk, stretching her arms high above her head. She walked to her closet and grabbed a small black bag hanging on the door handle before slinging it over her shoulder and walking out of her room. She passed by Sesshomaru's office and peeked inside. As always, he was focused on his computer and the many documents that littered his desk.

"I'm going to pick up Sota," she informed the demon, waiting for his usual response.

Sesshomaru briefly looked away from his computer monitor in Kagome's direction. "Very well. Don't stay out too long. You have an appointment to keep."

"I won't," Kagome answered with a roll her eyes. She didn't forget the arrangement Sesshomaru and Wayne made today; she was just grateful Sesshomaru organized it so her daily chore wouldn't be disturbed by it.

'Even so, I better not take too long,' she thought as she headed for the front door and exited the mansion, quickly reaching the sidewalk. She walked until she reached a small convenience store at a familiar street corner in a less affluent section of the city. Without hesitation, she stepped inside, the ringing of the bell attached to the door alerting the store clerk of her entrance. The older woman looked up from the manga volume she was reading and smiled.

"Hello, Kagome-chan," she cheerfully greeted her, "I knew I'd see you sooner or later."

"Hello, Obaa-san," Kagome returned the greeting, smiling, "Nice to see you too."

The shop's owner was a short, plump woman with a kind smile and cheerful disposition. When Kagome first stumbled into her shop, she insisted Kagome call her "obaa-san" and entertained her with all sorts of stories as she prepared her store's specialty dango. The older woman was a sweet and loving person yet a little eccentric at times, but Kagome supposed she always had a fondness for odd things.

'Maybe I do have a collection,' Kagome thought absently.

"The bathroom to your right is all yours," she told Kagome, pointing her finger toward the back of the store.

"Thank you," Kagome replied and walked into the indicated restroom. After a few minutes, she emerged dressed in a black boys' uniform with her hair tied in a low ponytail at the base of her neck. She walked back to the counter and handed her bag, now containing her normal school clothes, to Obaa-san.

"I know I can trust you to keep this safe," Kagome stated.

"Of course, dear," Obaa-san replied with a small grin as she took the bag, "It never ceases to amaze me how cute you look dressed as a boy. It reminds me of _Hana-Kimi_, but I'm glad you didn't cut off all that gorgeous hair like Mizuki-chan!"

Kagome giggled, lightly bobbing her raven head. "I had no idea you liked shojo manga so much, Obaa-san."

"I'm not long for this world, so an old woman like me needs some source of pleasure in this lifetime!" Obaa-san retorted with a crooked grin.

"I believe the saying is that only the good die young, so you probably don't have as little time remaining as you think," Kagome countered, her joking tone evident.

"If that's true, I'll have you to keep me company until then," Obaa-san replied, "I can see behind that innocent mask you put on for everyone else; I know a fellow troublemaker when I see one!"

Kagome shrugged. "And here I thought trouble always followed me." She stepped to the door and looked over her shoulder before exiting the shop. "I'll be back soon."

"Of course, dear. Come back in one piece, and I'll have a little something for you and your brother when you get here."

Kagome nodded once before leaving the store. She walked down the street a number of blocks until she reached her destination, a large recreational park with an adjacent baseball field. Looking beyond the surrounding gates, she saw Sota standing with a group of friends and his coach.

"Hey, squirt!" she called, making her voice sound as gruff as possible.

Sota turned from his teammates and rushed up to meet Kagome at the gate.

"Hey, Kazuo-onii-sama!" he greeted her happily. Kagome smiled at her assumed male name; it was her late father's so she found it a very fitting title for her alternative persona.

"You ready to go?" Kagome asked him.

"Yup." Sota turned and waved goodbye to his teammates before walking down the sidewalk alongside Kagome.

"How was practice?" Kagome asked.

"Great!" Sota answered, "I've improved my throwing technique so coach is going to let me pitch next game."

"Good for you," Kagome commented, "How's everything else? Has anyone been bothering you?"

"Nope," Sota answered wearing a wide grin, "Not since my onii-sama showed up and kicked everyone's ass!"

Kagome bopped Sota on the head. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop cursing?"

Despite her reprimand, Kagome grinned. Compared to her, Sota fared much worse when he transferred to his new school. He immediately had a problem with bullying and was reluctant to tell anyone about it. Of course, he couldn't keep it a secret for long. As soon as Kagome found out, she wasn't going to tolerate it and resolved to solve this problem of good. However, it would have only made matters worse if Sota's older sister stepped in to save him. However, having an older brother do the same thing wasn't nearly as bad. Therefore, Kagome acquired a boys' uniform and created Higurashi Kazuo, local street fighter and a force to be reckoned with.

'Of course,' Kagome mentally added, 'some bullies have older brothers too.'

After facing off with those guys and all of the other challenges that followed, Kagome was drawn deeper into the world of street fighting and actually made a good name for herself or, more accurately, 'Kazuo'. More importantly, Sota was safe and not bothered anymore, giving him to opportunity to enjoy his new school and make some new friends.

The fighting wasn't too bad; it gave her a regular opportunity to keep her combat skills sharp outside of the estate's dojo. Shippo and, in rarer cases, Sesshomaru were more than competent teachers and helped Kagome maintain and develop the skills she learned in the past. However, she didn't like interrupting their work and seeking them out every time she was itching for a fight. Her new opponents were rarely on her level, but they cornered her in large enough numbers to keep the fights interesting and almost fun.

Of course, Sesshomaru knew nothing of her new favorite pastime, and Kagome worked hard to keep it that way. He and all the others worked so hard to ensure that she and her family had a new life after her ordeal in the past free of hardships. Kagome knew that if she got caught fighting, she would risk losing all of that.

"Are you alright?" Sota asked Kagome when she grew silent.

"I'm fine," she replied, "Just thinking."

"Higurashi Kazuo!" an angry voice shouted, alerting the two siblings of an unwelcomed presence. They turned and looked down a small side street. A band of thugs was assembled in the alley along with a large boy with slicked back hair and a poor disposition in the center of them; he was obviously the ringleader of the group of goons.

Before Kagome and Sota could walk away, another group of boys considerably smaller than the one ahead of them blocked their exit and pushed them into the alley.

'Looks like we got trouble,' Kagome thought and stood protectively next to her brother.

"Do you remember me, Higurashi?" the gang leader asked, advancing for Kagome.

"Can't say that I do," Kagome replied flippantly, "Frankly, all of you thugs are starting to look alike these days, slow and dimwitted."

The leader sneered. "You fucking queer! The name's Nakamura Hiroto, leader of the Black Mantis, and I'll make you pay for humiliating me!"

'Nakamura?' Kagome thought, 'I thought his gang's tuff was on the other side of town. I beat him a few weeks ago after he sought me out.'

"Sota, stay behind me and out of the way," Kagome instructed before slipping into a battle stance, "Be ready to run when I tell you to." Sota nodded and jogged a safe distance away from the fight.

"Get him!" Nakamura ordered his men.

They immediately advanced for Kagome's position with their fists raised. Kagome dodged and countered with a few simple attacks, utilizing sharp punches and kicks to knock them out quickly. Though there were a large number of boys attaching her, she managed to evade their assaults. Her opponents were slow and poorly skilled, hardly a match for Kagome's current skill level.

'I just have to keep moving,' Kagome thought as she continued avoided and countered another set of attacks.

"Onii-sama!" Kagome heard Sota shout behind her. She paused and turned to see him in the grip of one of the gang members.

"Sota!" she called worriedly, turning her attention from the fight.

Taking advantage of Kagome's hesitation, Nakamura rushed for her and punched her in the gut, knocking the wind from her body. Kagome doubled over and her arms were quickly grabbed by two large members of the Black Mantis. She struggled to break free, but their grip was tight and Kagome couldn't move.

"I always knew that that pathetic brother of yours was your weakness!" Nakamura gloated, standing in front of Kagome with a victorious grin, "The only thing left is to decide which one of you I'll eliminate first."

Nakamura reached into the waistband of his pants and pulled out a large hunting knife. He jokingly brandished the blade earning chuckles from his followers. Kagome grimaced; this was not the first fight where someone used a concealed weapon on her.

'But I'm practically defenseless!' she thought, 'And they have Sota. There's no telling what will happen to him if I try to escape now. He has to get out of here.'

"You're still not paying attention to me!" Nakamura shouted and slashed Kagome's arm. She winced but retained her strong countenance. The wound was shallow and would heal in no time.

"Sota, get out of here right now!" she shouted, "Forget about me and run!"

"Onii-sama," Sota whispered quietly before nodding and latching his teeth on the arm of his captor, biting him as hard as he could.

"Dammit!" he cried in pain and let Sota go. As soon as his feet touched the ground, Sota dashed for the sidewalk and ran away as fast as he could.

"You idiot!" Nakamura shouted, "You let the brat get away!"

"Don't worry, boss," one of his followers stated, "Once word gets out that we took care of Higurashi, his little brother won't stand a chance on the streets."

Nakamura looked at Kagome and grinned fiendishly. "You're right. Higurashi, payback starts now."

-O0o0O-

Dick sighed as he looked away from the screen of his cellphone and slipped it in his pocket. The email containing the directions to today's meeting place was nearly incomprehensible to him no matter who well he understood the Japanese language it was written in. Instead of meeting Kagome at the Toboso mansion as Kaldur did yesterday, the trio of heroes was instructed to meet her at another predetermined destination. They didn't anticipate the sudden change in plans; Toboso only informed Batman of it this morning. He and the remainder of the Team were suspicious of Toboso's unexpected move but had no evidence to support their claims. It only proved to be another obstacle he placed in their way that they had to overcome.

"Looks like we got lost," Dick announced to his fellow teammates stationed at his side.

"Correction," Wally added dryly, "You're the only one that can read Japanese; therefore, you're the only one who can read the directions, the maps, and the street signs. You are the one that got us lost."

"Whatever," Dick countered before turning to Kaldur, "Do you have any idea where we're headed?"

"No," he answered, "None of these surroundings seem familiar, but I am sure we can find someone to ask for directions."

Dick shrugged. "I guess it couldn't hurt."

Before the group could advance further, a small boy came running in their direction, frantically passing them by. They paused and curiously watched him run away.

"Hold on," Dick commented after a few seconds of thinking.

"What is it?" Kaldur asked.

"That boy was Kagome's younger brother, Sota Higurashi," Dick answered.

"Really? It looks like he's in trouble," Wally remarked, "Think we have time for a little side mission?"

"We may not have a choice," Kaldur replied, "Hopefully he can lead us to Kagome."

The trio changed course and ran after Sota, confronting the distraught boy when he was stopped at an intersection.

"Excuse me," Dick asked him in Japanese, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder to gain his attention, "but are you okay?''

"It's my onii-sama!" Sota blurted out in a panic, "He's in real trouble! You have to help me!"

'Older brother?' Dick thought in disbelief when he recognized the Asian term, 'That's odd.'

"Then lead the way," Dick told him, giving the boy a confident grin. Sota nodded before turning around and running back the way he came with Dick, Kaldur, and Wally following behind him.

"So what's up?" Wally asked Dick.

"He didn't say much. Just that his brother is in trouble," Dick responded.

"Brother?" Kaldur repeated, "The reports stated that Sota Higurashi was Kagome's only biological sibling. There was no mention of any other."

"I know," Dick replied, "but this guy doesn't necessarily have to be their biological sibling. He could be an older friend of the family or something. Either way, he could help us find Kagome."

The trio continued running until they reached a large, crowed alleyway. It didn't take much observation to guess that the occupants of the alley were all members of a gang.

"That's him!" Sota announced pointed to a small boy cornered by a majority of the large group.

Two gang members held the boy by the arms, preventing him from moving away. Another member of the gang, most likely their leader, held a large hunting knife to the small boy's cheek, dragging it slowly across his skin and creating a jagged red line on his face. He and his gang didn't notice the appearance of the three young heroes and Sota.

Dick nodded as he, Kaldur, and Wally stepped in front of Sota. "Stay out of the way and leave everything to us."

Sota nodded and ran away from the alley to take cover.

"I'm gonna make you pay for everything you did to me, Higurashi. I'm gonna start by carving up this pretty little face of yours," the leader stated smugly as he slowly pulled the knife away. He recoiled when Higurashi spat in his face, wearing a confident smirk.

"I'd like to see you try it," he grunted confidently, "Nakamura, you're nothing but a coward, spineless, weak, and hiding behind others to get your dirty work done. I'll never lose to someone like you."

"You bastard! I've got you completely helpless and you're still talking shit to me," Nakamura hissed angrily, tightly clutching the knife in his hands. He pulled back his arm, aiming the blade at Higurashi's abdomen.

"Take this, you punk!"

Just before the blade penetrated Higurashi's stomach, it vanished from Nakamura's grip.

"What the hell?" he questioned, looking at his empty hand in disbelief.

"Sorry about that."

The gang members and Higurashi turned to see Wally leaning against the wall of an adjacent building nonchalantly tossing the knife in the air by the handle.

"It didn't really seem like a fair fight when you had this, so I thought I'd even the odds, ya know?" Wally continued grinning cheekily.

"Where the hell did this gaijin come from?" the Black Mantis chorused, "I didn't even see him move."

"I don't care!" Nakamura shouted, "Take him down if you have to but leave Higurashi to me."

"Right, boss!"

Wally smirked as a group of thugs advanced in his direction. "Geez, you guys really don't know how to play by the rules. Lucky for me, I brought back up."

Before they could move further, the thugs were assaulted from behind and rendered unconscious by Dick and Kaldur.

"What the hell?" Nakamura stated, his ire rising, "There're more of them?"

"I don't know about you, Kaldur, but I'm a bit disappointed Wally couldn't handle these guys without us," Dick commented cheekily, "You must be getting rusty if they whelmed you like that."

"I thought I'd give you the chance to show off a bit, as if you really need my help to do that," Wally disputed.

"It's your fault for taking so long," Dick commented, "You're pretty slow for a self-proclaimed speedster."

"We will have time for witty banter later," Kaldur interrupted turning his attention from his teammates and fallen opponents to the rest of the gang, "We need to deal with the situation at hand."

"Right," Wally replied, dropping the blade against the wall he leaned on and joining Dick and Kaldur, "I guess the next move is to free the boy."

"No need for that," Higurashi informed them with a little smirk.

Using the inattention of his captors, Higurashi jerked his right arm away before throwing his escaped fist at the goon on his left straight into his abdomen. Once he was out of the way, Higurashi took out the guy on his right in a similar fashion.

"Nice move," Wally commented with a low, impressed whistle.

Higurashi said nothing as he moved backward, falling into formation with Kaldur, Dick, and Wally. His eyes were set on Nakamura, who shrank away as soon as he was free.

"Thanks for the complement. Think you guys can keep up for the rest of this fight?" Higurashi asked them, cracking his knuckles.

"You got it," Dick replied with a grin.

"Just be sure you can keep up, newbie," Wally added.

"What do we do now, boss?" one of the Black Mantis asked Nakamura, "What do we do?"

Nakamura hesitantly looked at the row of assembled fighters and bit his lip. He knew that there was no way he and the rest of the Black Mantis could defeat Higurashi now that he wasn't ensnared especially with the three new comers joining the brawl. On top of that, he longer held Sota in his possession, a key trump card.

"We have no choice but to retreat!" Nakamura declared, "This fight is over."

The large group quickly turned tail and left, gathering their injured members and heading for the main road. Higurashi slipped out of his battle stance now that the Black Mantis was no longer a threat.

Just before he left, Nakamura turned and sneered in Higurashi's direction. "You'll regret this, Higurashi Kazuo! I'll be back and then you'll pay for making a fool out of me!"

"You know where to find me, Nakamura," Higurashi replied with a smirk, standing completely confident despite the blood staining his sleeve and his cheek.

Nakamura growled before turning around and running away with his crew. Once they were gone, Sota emerged from his hiding spot and ran to Higurashi.

"Onii-sama!" he exclaimed happily, "You really did it!"

"Yeah, but you helped me out, didn't you, squirt?" Higurashi replied, lightly patting Sota's hair, "You did well."

'Wait a minute,' Kaldur thought as he observed the interaction between the two siblings. He shared a quick look with Dick and Wally; they figured out the mystery of the elder and supposedly male Higurashi sibling as well.

"Kagome," Kaldur called out causing Higurashi to stiffen, "is that you?"

"Kaldur-kun?" Kagome squeaked as she jerked her head toward the three boys. A bright red blush lit up her face when she realized exactly who helped her. When the Black Mantis had her surrounded, she couldn't tell who they were. Now, the answer was as clear as day.

"Onii-sama?" Sota asked her quietly. Kagome quickly straightened up and sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck as she faced the trio.

"Hey, guys," she greeted them shakily, "This is unexpected. What brings you here, huh?"

"I think a better question would be why you are here," Kaldur questioned. Kagome cringed at the obvious disappointment in his voice.

'So much for what happened yesterday,' she thought, feeling dismayed, 'A scene like this is definitely enough to make anyone rethink their first impression of me.'

"And, while you're at it, why you're dressed like a boy," Dick added.

"Well, that's kind of a long, long story," Kagome remarked. She turned her attention away from the boys and surveyed the damage she received during the fight. The cut on her arm had already stopped bleeding, but blood continued to drip down her cheek. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief before pressing it to her shallow wound.

"We should probably get out of here before any more gangs decide to show up," Kagome suggested before she and Sota walked out of the ally with the other three boys following behind them.

"So what's the deal with the cross dressing?" Wally asked as he tucked a piece of cloth baring the symbol of the Black Mantis that was ripped off one of the gang members during the skirmish in his pocket, mentally dubbing it his souvenir.

"More importantly, why were you in that street fight?" Kaldur gently scolded, "That was very dangerous."

"Yeah, but the two actually go hand in hand," Kagome began with a shrug, keeping her handkerchief pressed to her cheek, "My little brother, Sota, was getting picked on at his new school, so I decided to confront the ones who did it. I couldn't do it as a girl without causing him anymore trouble, so I decided to dress like a boy. It worked and Sota is no longer approached by any bullies at school."

"I see," Kaldur commented, "but that does not explain why you continue to do it."

"Well, after I frightened off Sota's bullies, a few of their older siblings picked fights with me. Some of them had connections to the local gangs and news of me beating them spread through a few rumors here and there," Kagome clarified, "I suppose you could say that one thing lead to another, and people started seeking out my male persona for more fights. I wasn't exactly in the position to back out of them or reveal that I was a girl so I fought them whenever they came to find me." She thoughtfully pursed her lips together. "I guess you could say I built up a reputation around here. I could have stopped a while ago, but it's become something of a hobby now."

"A hobby?" Kaldur repeated incredulously.

"Well, at least I get good exercise every now and then," Kagome mentioned with a nervous chuckle.

Wally laughed loudly, holding his stomach as he doubled over. "Looks like you're a little wild cat, huh?"

"You're pretty good though," Dick mentioned, "Have you had any martial arts training or anything like that?"

"Not really," Kagome answered, "I just picked up a few moves here and there and improved the more I fought."

"I guess practice makes perfect," Dick replied, but he didn't seem too convinced with Kagome's response.

"Well, this is our first stop," Kagome stated as she came to a halt in front of a small convenience store. She walked inside with the others behind her. As soon as she did, she retrieved a something from behind the counter.

"I'll be right back," she called out over her shoulder as she continued walking toward the back of the store, "Hang out here until I'm done."

"You got it, babe!" Wally replied and casually leaned against the counter. The store's owner, a stout woman addressed Sota causing the younger boy to quickly join her, leaving Kaldur, Dick, and Wally behind.

"So what do you think about all this?" Wally asked, "I mean I'm sure none of us saw this coming."

"We can't talk about it now," Kaldur reprimanded, "We'll have to discuss it later when we won't be interrupted."

"Sounds good," Dick remarked, "but there is one thing I really wanna know."

"What's that?" Wally questioned.

"How all those guys are convinced Kagome's a guy," Dick answered with a laugh, "I've never seen a boy look so much like a girl!"

Within a few more minutes, Kagome emerged from the back wearing her normal school uniform with her raven hair unbound. There was a bandage on her injured cheek and a small black bag slung over her shoulder.

"Thanks again, Obaa-san!" Kagome said as she addressed the shop's owner.

"Not a problem, dear," she replied cheerfully, "I knew you'd need patching up sooner or later so I keep a supply of bandages handy. We can't have you scarring up that pretty little face!"

Kagome giggled behind her hand. "I appreciate your concern for my appearance. I'll see you next week, Obaa-san."

"Before you leave, here's some botamochi for you, your brother, and your friends. You're lucky I made a dozen so there's enough for the extra company." The older woman placed a large paper bag on the counter as Sota walked from behind it to rejoin his sister.

Kagome sighed as she took the offered bag of sweets. "It seems like I'll always have a reason to be in your debt. You really didn't have to make all these."

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine," Obaa-san stated, "After all, it's not every day that I have the opportunity to see such handsome young men in my store. And they're foreigners to boot! You certainly have good taste, Kagome-chan! I hoped you'd get a boyfriend sooner or later."

Sota and Dick burst out laughing at Obaa-san's bold comments which had Kagome blushing bright red as she inched toward the door.

"Thank you, Obaa-san! See you later!" Kagome cried nervously as she rushed outside with the boys tagging along behind her.

"So where to, Kagome?" Wally asked the girl once they had walked a few blocks away from the shop. He offered to hold the paper bag for Kagome which she readily gave to him.

"Back home I guess. There really isn't time to do anything else," Kagome answered, "Unless you guys have something else you'd rather do."

"That's fine with us," Kaldur replied for the group.

Wally snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Easy for you to say. You already had your tour of the town with a lovely escort."

"In that case," Kagome suggested, "how about we take it easy today and hang out at my place. Then we can all go out tomorrow after school."

"School on a Saturday? It's bad enough that you're going during what should be summer break," Wally cried indignantly, "I'll pass on that."

"It's only a half day, so I'll be out by noon," Kagome explained, "And our school terms are probably very different from yours. This term ends in early July."

"In that case, sounds aster to me!" Dick exclaimed.

"Aster?" Kagome curiously repeated the unfamiliar term.

"Don't worry," Dick reassured her with a quick pat on the back, "It's a good thing!"

The group of five made it to the Toboso Estate and promptly went into separate directions. Sota retreated to his room while the others followed Kagome to hers.

"Are you sure it is alright for us to be in your room?" Kaldur asked her.

"Of course it is," Kagome assured, "Don't worry about it."

When Kagome opened the door to her room she saw Shippo in her bed, lying on his back with a manga volume on top of his face.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked him exasperatedly, standing akimbo.

Shippo lazily lifted the book revealing a large, goofy grin decorating his face.

"Kaa-san, you're home!" he cried as he sat up. After giving Kagome a quick once over and noting the bandage on her cheek, Shippo's eyes slanted over to the boys accompanying her.

"And you brought friends!" He stood and walked to Kagome, draping his arm around Kagome's neck and pressing his full weight against her.

"I hope you boys weren't planning to do anything untoward with my sweet little Kaa-san!"

"Get off me, you big goat!" Kagome hissed, pushing Shippo away from her as hard as she could, "And get lost!"

"Fine," Shippo acquiesced with a pout as he pulled away from Kagome, "I guess I'm not invited to this party." Shippo walked out to the room, winking at the three boys as he passed them by.

"What was all that about?" Wally asked. The exchange between Shippo and Kagome was spoken in Japanese so he and Kaldur were completely clueless to what he said.

"That's Toboso's son-in-law and business partner, Yoshikuni-san," Dick explained, "I've never met him before now, but I wasn't expecting him to be like that."

"Shippo's always been very eccentric especially outside of the office," Kagome clarified and walked toward her desk, placing her bag on the floor next to it. She then opened one of its drawers and pulled out a deck of cards.

"You guys wanna play a few games?" she proposed with a crooked grin.

Dick smirked. "You know how to play poker?"

"I'm familiar with it, but I don't have anything to bet with," Kagome remarked as she took a seat on her bed. She gestured for the three boys to join her and form a small circle on top of her comforter.

"What about those things that shop owner gave us?" Dick suggested.

"The ohagi?" Kagome responded, as she shuffled the cards, "I guess that will work."

"You might want to reconsider that," Wally admitted as he shyly held out the emptied paper bag.

"You ate all of them?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"Sorry," Wally amended sheepishly, "I have an extremely high metabolism, so I decided to help myself on the way here. If it's any consolation, I think your brother managed to sneak one away from me before I ate them all."

"Well, since we lost those bargaining chips, how about we try something else?" Kagome began, "The losers of each hand have to tell the winner one thing about themselves."

"So we are gambling with information?" Kaldur inferred.

"Something like that," Kagome replied as she dealt out the cards, "You don't have to tell us any deep, dark secrets about yourself. Just something that we don't know about you."

"Sounds fun," Wally mentioned as he and the others picked up their hands, "Get ready to lose!"

-O0o0O-

The trio of teen heroes were seated in the back of the car Wayne sent to pick them up from Toboso Manor after they contacted him. It was clear from his tone that he expected a full report of any and all information they had gathered thus far. However, after two days of activity, they had little to report.

"That girl is full of surprises," Wally began dejectedly as he sank into his seat, "I never would have guessed she was a card shark."

Robin grinned and let out his signature chuckle. "Maybe she is to the guy that didn't win a single hand."

"Well you didn't come on top either, boy wonder," Wally countered.

"At least, this venture was not a complete loss," Kaldur mused aloud to change the subject, "We did learn a few things about Kagome."

Wally counted them all, holding up a finger for each statement he said. "Let's see: her favorite color's red, her favorite food's oden, and her favorite pastime's being Kazuo Higurashi, cross dressing, street fighting extraordinaire! Not the most helpful intel if you ask me."

"Maybe," Robin commented, "I don't know about you guys, but I don't believe she just picked those moves without any training."

"Indeed," Kaldur added, "Her form is clearly practiced, and her movements are fluid and quickly thought out. Her opponents may not have been completely competent, but I'm certain Kagome could perform well against a more skilled challenger."

"She could definitely hold her own against a pro," Robin stated with slight smirk, "I would love to see her go head to head with Black Canary. Or better yet, Artemis."

"Yeah, Kagome's got all the fire and drive with none of the attitude," Wally pointed out wryly, "So, as of right now, the Kagome we know is a mild mannered schoolgirl by day and a rookie, vigilante drag king by midafternoon?"

"I think there is more to it than that," Kaldur mentioned, "but it is all we have to go on."

"There's also something else that was bugging me," Robin added, "It was the way that Yoshikuni addressed her before. It wasn't exactly normal."

"You mean when he called her 'kaa-san'?" Wally asked, "I thought it was just a nickname."

"As did I," Kaldur added.

"It could be, but I doubt it," Robin stated, "When that title is given to someone, it usually means something else."

"What?" Kaldur asked, wondering how a simple designation could be so important to the investigation of their potential member.

"'Kaa-san' is short for 'okaa-san', the informal, Japanese title for mother," Robin explained.

"I see. That is an odd nickname for someone who is obviously younger than you," Kaldur reasoned.

"Maybe not," Wally added with a shrug of his shoulders, "I didn't need to see much of that guy to know he's more than a little immature. I can picture Kagome keeping him in line."

"If that were true," Robin began, "then it would be more likely that he would call Kagome 'nee-san', older sister, instead based on what I know about Japanese."

"What do we know anything about Yoshikuni and Toboso's relationship outside of their business ventures?" Kaldur asked, "If we can figure that out, we might be able to decipher his connection to Kagome.

Robin shook his head. "Wally and I tried finding out more info yesterday, but anyone with the most obscure connection to Toboso has little to no data available to the general public and the most seasoned hackers. All we know is that Yoshikuni married Toboso's daughter before Toboso announced Kagome as his ward. We can only assume that they all knew each other prior to both of those events."

"Strange," Kaldur commented, "Even if we are reading into this too much, it is clear that they have something to hide." He closed his eyes in thought. "It all seems too bizarre. Why would Toboso suggest Kagome as a possible recruit for the Team only to place so many obstacles in the way of that final goal? Or, better still, why does Toboso's suggestion have so much influence with the League?"

"We better find out soon," Robin retorted seriously, "or I have a feeling things involving Kagome are gonna end up a totally aster, real heavy on the dis."

"You got that right," Wally added, "Maybe if we get close enough to finding that out, it'll make switch Kagome to hero mode and we can head back to the Cave before the week is out."

Kaldur sighed and tiredly opened his eyes. "That would make our job way too easy."

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – Well, that was fun! XD I personally like Obaa-san; I based her off an old lady that lived in my neighborhood and sold cold cups, mini pecan pies, pickles, and other snacks when I was a kid. I don't remember her name, but everyone called her "granny".

Anyway, if you have any questions? Comments? Words of Wisdom? Feel free to contact me! I'll update as soon as I can! L83RN355! ^.^

(revised 03.20.2013)


	4. Chapter 4

punkish furball – Hey, guys! ^.^

**Words to Ponder:**

Hello, everyone! Pardon the delay. I've been catching up on Young Justice: Invasion and InuYasha: Final Act (both wonderful might I add) while starting my last semester at my university. I'll be pretty busy but hopefully I can still get some writing done. Spring commencement here I come! XD

I also edited all previous chapters to take care of any errors or loose ends I neglected (like giving Shippo and Rin a last name for starters). If you notice more, please feel free to let me know.

Thank you for reviewing: Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, falcon1loam, Happy Reader, UnstableFable, Life Is Like An Hourglass, redangel2463, kakashixangela (2x), inuluvskags1, Applejax XD, Ground-Cinnamon, Dark Priestess66, Molly Grace 16, MyworldMyImagination, Inu-'SIT'-loveKage, SouthParkRules642, MyraBrown, Samantha Rice, martika25, lightfirefox, Jayne, Sognatori's Last Dragon, JoWashington, and callmeBaby'08! X3

**Chapter 3**

_**Saturday, June 5, 2010**_

"Ohayo, Higurashi-chan!"

Kagome mentally groaned when she heard Hinako approach her desk. She hoped she would have a little more time before the chipper girl confronted her today, but that clearly wouldn't be the case. She was positive Hinako would bring up the upcoming archery competition was scheduled take place on Monday. Kagome wouldn't put it past her and the rest of team to once again beg her to join their club or, at the very least, help out during another practice session.

"Harada-san," she greeted her dryly.

"Oh, don't say my name like that, Higurashi-chan!" Hinako said with casual wave of her hand, "We're better friends than that, aren't we?"

"I guess so," Kagome replied, mentally praying Hinako wouldn't bring up the archery club, "What do you want to talk me about?"

"I wanted to ask about your boyfriend," she answered slyly, "He's a foreigner, isn't he?"

"Boyfriend?" Kagome squeaked as her face blanched, "What in the world are you talking about?"

"There's no need to be so secretive about it," Hinako said with a giggle, "I did see the two of you together after all. There's no way that you're not a couple!"

'She must be talking about Kaldur-kun,' Kagome thought.

Because Hinako didn't mention their chance meeting from the other day before now, Kagome hoped that she forgot all about it or at least didn't feel the need to bring it up again.

'No such luck.'

"Kaldur-kun is not—" Kagome was cut off by another girl in her class who sat in front of her.

"Higurashi-san has a boyfriend?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yep!" Hinako answered, "It's a bit surprising, right? She acts so reserved at school."

"But guys do like those pretty, quiet girls, don't they?" the other girl mused, "I bet Higurashi-san has a few admirers."

"Has anyone confessed to Higurashi-chan recently?" another girl chimed in.

"I'm not sure about that," Hinako stated, "The boy I saw her on a date with doesn't go to our school. He looked a foreigner, a really cute one too!"

"She has a foreign boyfriend?"

"They must have met through her guardian, Toboso-san. I bet Higurashi-chan meets a lot of cute boys from all sorts of places."

"How exciting!"

"And romantic!"

Kagome groaned and dropped her head on her desk, resting it on her folded arms as her female peers continued to speculate the origins of her so-called boyfriend. Had she known her school day would start with her being the subject of this morning's latest gossip, she would have stayed in bed.

-O0o0O-

"Is this the place?" Wally asked Dick as they stood in front a large school building. It was noon, and the two of them came to pick Kagome up from school. Kaldur would have accompanied them, but he was preoccupied giving a full report of their observations.

"I'd hate for you to get us lost again," Wally added cheekily.

"Don't worry. This the right place," Dick retorted with a snort, "Kagome's high school, Fujime High."

"Just making sure," Wally quipped, "Kagome did say she'd be out at noon, right?"

"That's right," Dick replied, "Too bad Kaldur couldn't join us."

"Like you'd rather be the one reporting to Batman in his place."

"As if! You guys seem to forget I have to live with the guy. I'll take any break I can get." Dick grinned. "Besides, it's not like we have much to report, so it shouldn't take that long!"

"Whatever, Boy Wonder." Wally leaned against the school gate. "So do we just wait for her to come out?"

"Pretty much," Dick answered with a shrug of his shoulders, "A few minutes of sitting still will do you some good."

"Says the guy with a habit of disappearing at every turn."

After a few minutes, the two heard the school bell rang and saw students rushing out of the building. Dick and Wally maintained their positions as they observed the Japanese teens exiting the gates of the school and waited for Kagome to emerge.

"I think I see her," Wally announced.

"That's her alright," Dick added before he cupped his hands around his mouth and called out to her. "Hey, Kagome! We're over here!"

At the sound of her name, Kagome stopped walking and squinted in the direction of the school's entrance.

"Wally-kun? Richard-kun?" she questioned aloud.

"Hinako-chan, are one of those boys Higurashi-chan's boyfriend?" one of the girls within a group of others plus Hinako asked as they walked close behind Kagome.

Hinako hummed thoughtfully. "Nope, neither one is the boy I saw Higurashi-chan with before."

"Really? But it looks like they're here to pick her up."

"Could it be…?"

"It looks like Higurashi-chan is a player!"

"Wait! It's not like that!" Kagome protested, but no one would listen.

"Don't you know? Those quiet, pretty girls always keep boys at their beck and call."

"That's so unfair! And they're both so cute too."

Kagome cast an icy glare in Hinako's direction before the girl could sneak away from the group. She cringed when Kagome had her in her sights.

"Well," Hinako began shakily, "I have to get to archery club. You know we have that competition going up so I gotta practice, practice, practice! Sayonara, everyone!"

When Hinako fled the scene and left Kagome to answer all the girls' questions, she shot forward and ran passed Dick and Wally without stopping.

"Kagome?" they both questioned, turning in the direction she ran in.

"Follow me!" she yelled over her shoulder without stopping.

The two boys immediately followed her without question. Once Kagome was satisfied with the distance between her and her school, she slowed down to a walk with Wally and Dick at her side.

"What's all this about?" Wally asked.

"Just outrunning all that gossip," Kagome answered, "I had to put up with it since this morning. I can't stand it!"

"Gossip?" Dick repeated, "So they were talking about you."

Kagome sheepishly tugged at the sleeves of her jacket. "Well, I guess you could say that. It's a long story." She blinked owlishly when noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Kaldur-kun?" she asked curiously.

"He's having a chat with his mentor," Dick answered, "He'll meet up with us later."

"Really?" Kagome commented, "Is something wrong?"

"Not really," Dick told her with a grin, "So far everything's pretty aster."

"You used that word again," Kagome mentioned inquisitively, "I've never heard it before. Is it some sort of American slang?"

Wally burst out laughing. "Not likely! Rob's the only weirdo who says that."

"'Rob'?" Kagome said, furrowing her eyebrows together, "But I thought your name was Richard."

"It is!" Dick assured Kagome unsteadily, "Rob is just a nickname like Dick, right, Kid Mouth?" He roughly elbowed Wally in the stomach causing him to double over.

"Oh yeah!" he began to explain once he straightened his posture with a slightly uneasy look on his face, "It's just one of those names guys give to their bros, ya know. You don't even need to remember it, okay Kagome?"

"If you say so," Kagome replied slowly, eager to put the strange occurrence behind her.

"So, while we're waiting for Kaldur-kun," Kagome began, "Are you guys hungry?"

"Starved!" Wally exclaimed with Dick nodding in agreement.

"Great!" Kagome replied happily, "A really good ramen stand is near here. It'll be my treat!"

"Lead the way!" Dick stated. When Kagome walked ahead of them, he nudged Wally in the stomach again.

"Ouch!" he hissed, "I got the point the first time!"

"Then act like it!" Dick countered, "Don't blow our cover again!"

"As if she knows! She totally bought what I said," Wally stated, "Besides, she's going to find out about the whole Robin thing anyway."

"She's not part of the Team yet," Dick reminded him.

"Hey!"

Kagome's shout alerted the two boys of her position far ahead of them.

"I'm leaving you if you fall behind again!" she continued, giggling.

"Coming!"

-O0o0O-

"Is this all you have to report?" Batman asked Kaldur, his voice monotone and clear.

"Yes," Kaldur responded.

As much as Kaldur didn't like it, he expected this type of reaction. Wayne could not be pleased with the meager amount of data he and others managed to collect on Kagome and her abilities. He didn't even bother to present their speculation on any psychic abilities she supposedly possessed.

"Very well," he stated, "I suggest you find out more about her fighting skills. It seems to be your only lead. Work quickly. Your timeline is short."

"I understand," Kaldur replied with a nod of his head.

"While you are here," Batman began, pulling out and opening his laptop, "There is also something else I want to bring to your attention."

Kaldur nodded and waited for Batman to continue. The older man signed into his PC and opened a file containing a series of crime scene photos on the monitor. Adjacent to that was a browser window open to a specific online newspaper article. The headline on the article was typed in Japanese characters that Kaldur didn't understand, but the neighboring photographs depicted female bodies uncovered from obscure hiding places and arranged in fetal position with the left side of their faces on the ground.

"There have been instances of female abductions and disappearances in the Shizuoka prefecture surrounding the particular area," Batman began to explain, "They began in remote regions but have since occurred in more densely populated areas and are closing in on this city."

"What have the police gathered on the investigation?" Kaldur inquired.

"They have determined the culprit's pattern and deemed him a serial abductor. He targets women in their early teens to mid-thirties. He succeeds in abducting a target without any witnesses and keeps her for several days. Then he discards the body in an unconscious state and moves on to another victim. The recovered victims are alive and mostly unharmed but are unresponsive to any treatment and have yet to regain consciousness."

Batman enlarged an image of the side of one of the victim's faces and brought attention to a mark underneath her left ear. "The only anomaly found during the medical examinations is this marking located in the same spot on each victim. This information has not been reported to the general public."

Kaldur carefully examined the mark. It was a small, three pronged spiral colored a dark, repulsive shade of green.

"It looks like a tattoo," he commented, "Are there any groups or organizations linked with this symbol?"

"As of now, there seems to be no such connections associated with it," Batman answered, "This mark has not been linked with any known gang symbols or previous serial attacks."

"I see. What do you want us to do concerning this situation?" Kaldur asked, expecting for Batman to assign them another mission. They may not be in their usual stomping grounds, but it was the League's responsibility to respond to any type of distress.

"Stay alert but do not act," Batman instructed, "The task force assigned to this case is making adequate progress without our involvement."

"Very well," Kaldur responded, "I will inform the others."

Batman nodded and returned to his work. "You are dismissed."

Kaldur left their meeting place and reached into his pocket for his cellphone, one he obtained specifically for this trip. He and others couldn't be seen talking using their communicators, or it would raise unnecessary suspicion. He dialed Robin's number and waited for him to answer.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Kagome?" Kaldur said, surprised to hear the girl on the other line, "It's me, Kaldur."

"Hi, Kaldur-kun!" she cried happily, "Have you finished meeting with your mentor? Nothing's wrong, right?"

Kaldur smiled; Kagome's apparent concern of him was very sweet. "Yes, and all is well. I take it that you met up with Richard and Wally?"

"Yes, they picked me up at school," Kagome answered, "We were passing time until you were available and ended up at the beach. You remember where it is, right?"

"I do," Kaldur responded, "I will meet you there shortly."

"Okay. We'll be waiting for you, so don't get lost sight seeing!"

Kaldur chuckled. "I promise that will not happen. I will see you soon, Kagome."

"Alright. Bye, Kaldur-kun!"

-O0o0O-

"Hey, Sesshomaru," Kagome said as she waltzed into the demon's office and took a seat. When she returned home from her latest excursion with Kaldur, Wally, and Dick, Jaken told her that Sesshomaru wanted to see her as soon as possible.

"What's up?" she continued, waiting for him to respond.

"Intelligence has informed me about a recent demonic incident," Sesshomaru stated.

"Really?"

Centuries ago when demonic numbers began to diminish, drastic measures of which Sesshomaru and many other powerful daiyōkai were a part of were enacted to salvage what yōkai populations remained. Essentially, all yōkai were relocated in an alternate dimension and resumed existence in a separate plane from the mortal and spiritual realms sealed within a powerful barrier. Shortly after beginning separated, demonic populations began to flourish once more, setting up their own territories and governing mechanisms.

However, more powerful beings such as Sesshomaru and Shippo pursued lives in the human realm along with several other yōkai. Because of this, there were strict rules and regulations for yōkai that continued to live amongst humans. Any who violated these laws or entered the human realm without proper clearance were immediately located, captured, and punished accordingly for their crimes. Sesshomaru, who still retained the rights to his land in western Japan, was constantly informed of any infractions and their subsequent punishment.

Sesshomaru nodded and explained, "Several human women have been found unconscious after disappearing for several days. It looks like the work of a rogue parasite demon."

"Thank makes sense," Kagome deduced, "Normally, a parasite will invade a host body and spread the infection others. If they're unconscious, it must have finished feeding from them." She grimaced. If that were the case, the victims surely died shortly after they were found.

'But Sesshomaru didn't mention any fatalities,' Kagome thought and waited for him to continue.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru replied, "Because of that mode of infection, a parasite's victims are generally within its close proximity. However, this parasite is creating an irregular pattern." He handed Kagome a newspaper that was sitting on his desktop.

Kagome took it and read underneath the relevant headline. As Sesshomaru said, the pattern determined by the police investigators was not one typical for most parasites.

"This one looks like it's making a direct path to the city."

"Precisely. Because of this irregular pattern, we have decided that, instead of infecting a single host and spreading the infection, this parasite transfers from body to body leaving each former host in a catatonic state. This explains why the victims the police recovered have not perished."

"So it's looking for the perfect host?" Kagome suggested weakly.

"Perhaps," Sesshomaru commented, "Because of this development, I believe it would be in your best interest to refrain from traveling at night without an escort. I'm aware that you are capable of defending yourself, but this parasite is unpredictable."

"Come on, Sesshomaru!" Kagome exclaimed with a goofy grin, "I won't do anything stupid like that. You know me!"

Sesshomaru gave Kagome a blank, knowing stare. "I do know you hence the reason I warned you. Stay put."

"Fine. I'll stay put," Kagome relented with a groan before she stood and retreated to her room. As soon as she did, Shippo walked passed her and entered Sesshomaru's office with a phone in his hands.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru asked when he saw the kit.

"Wayne-san is on the line for you," Shippo answered.

"Take a message," Sesshomaru instructed before returning to his work, "If he persists, I am sure you can handle it."

"Of course, my Lord Sesshomaru-sama. How could we possibly function without your wisdom?" Shippo remarked sarcastically before pressing the phone to his ear as he walked out of Sesshomaru's office.

"It seems like Toboso-san is indisposed at the moment," he told Wayne on the other end of the line, "Perhaps I could be of some assistance?"

"Thank you," Wayne replied, "but that won't be necessary. I'll contact Toboso-san at another time."

"Very well," Shippo remarked, "And, before you let me go, let me say that Kagome has enjoyed spending time with your ward and his friends. She's looking forward to their next meeting."

"Wonderful. The feeling is indeed mutual."

"That's good to hear. Good day, Wayne-san."

Shippo grinned at the phone before placing it on its original receiver. Rin walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around her husband's waist.

"What are you up to?" she asked him suspiciously.

"Rin, my love," Shippo replied, "what are you referring to?"

"You can't fool me!" she exclaimed, tightening her grip, "You and I are the original trouble makers. I always know when you're up to something."

"You wound me, dear wife," Shippo said as he turned around in Rin's arms and pulled her tightly to him, "You and I both know that my mischief making days are far behind me. I'm merely stirring the pot a little. No harm done."

"Of course, dear husband," Rin chimed, "How foolish of me to suggest otherwise! Especially after Sesshomaru told Kagome about that pesky parasite demon."

Shippo grinned mischievously. "Yes, dear wife. Surely, nothing will go wrong."

-O0o0O-

Bruce curiously stared at the phone after Yoshikuni hung up on him. He wasn't sure, but it seemed like he was trying to send him a subtle message.

'It's more like a taunt,' he reasoned. He called the boys into his room to inform them of this development. He could be concerned for nothing, but, if this was another obstacle Toboso placed in their way, the boys needed to be aware of it.

"You want to see us?" Robin asked when he, Wally, and Kaldur walked into Bruce's room.

"Concerning your next meeting with Kagome," he began somberly, "is there anything about it that makes it stand out from the others?"

"Nothing in particular," Wally answered, "We're just meeting up with her again after school."

"I believe there might be an archery competition or something like that on the same day," Kaldur added, "Kagome did not express any interest in attending it."

"Other than that, nothing really seems out of the ordinary about it," Robin remarked, "Is there something we should be looking out for?"

"Perhaps," Bruce mentioned, "My worries might be unfounded, but it might be in your best interest to be prepared for anything to go awry."

"Understood."

-O0o0O-

"Higurashi-san."

Kagome looked up when she heard her name. She was addressed by an upperclassman, Chie Sakamoto, president of the school's archery club. At first, Kagome thought she wanted to talk about the competition, but the subdued look on her face dismissed those thoughts. Whatever she wanted to talk about had to be important for her seek her out during their lunch period.

"Sakamoto-san," Kagome began politely as she pushed her bento aside, "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to ask if saw Hinako-chan in class today?" she asked.

"Harada-san?" Kagome repeated, "She was absent this morning. I haven't seen her in a few days." She frowned. "Do you think something happened to her?"

"I'm not sure," Chie explained, "No one has seen Hinako-chan since our Saturday archery practice. I called her parents, but they said she didn't return that evening, so we've been asking around to see if anyone's seen her."

"But today is the day of the archery competition," Kagome mused, slowly becoming concerned, "Harada-san wouldn't miss that no matter what."

"That's why we're so worried," Chie said with a sad look in her face, "Could you keep your eyes open just in case she decides to show up?"

"No problem," Kagome replied without a second thought, "I'll let you know if I see anything."

"Thanks, Higurashi-san." Chie bowed before leaving the classroom to search for more information.

'It seems like something awful happened to Harada-san,' Kagome thought, absently fingering her chopsticks, 'I might be overreacting, but there's no harm in checking into this. Gang activity has been pretty quiet after that fight with the Black Mantis, so I can rule any of them as culprits for her disappearance.' She thoughtfully pursed her lips together and placed the chopsticks inside her lunch box along with her half eaten meal.

'The parasite could be related to Harada-san's sudden absence. It's been more than enough time for it to infect her and leave her body behind.'

Kagome packed up her bento and placed it in her backpack. She stood and pulled on her jacket; the forecast said it would rain today. After hoisting her bag on her shoulder, Kagome approached her teacher who also had lunch in the classroom when he wasn't busy with any projects.

"Sensei?" she asked him.

"Yes, Higurashi-chan?" he responded.

"I need to make a call to my guardian," Kagome stated, her concern for Hinako overriding her horrid lying skills, "I believe there is something he needs me to take care of right away, and I might need to leave class for the day."

"Of course," her instructor answered, "Toboso-san already informed us of that there may be situations that require you to leave class early. Just be careful, and don't wander around too much. One of our students has recently gone missing, and we're advising everyone to be alert."

"I understand. Thank you, sensei." Kagome bowed before leaving the classroom. She bypassed the front office and safely placed her bag in her locker before she left the school grounds. Right now, all her attention was focused on finding Hinako, and all of her other obligations were pushed to the back of her mind.

'I should be able to detect any demonic activity around the city in addition to Harada-san's aura,' Kagome thought, 'If the parasite is responsible, I wonder were she came in contact with it.' She paused on the sidewalk as she thought of a possible location.

'I'll try the park first. It's a pretty public place, and it'll be very easy to spread an infection there.'

Kagome continued walking and made her way to one of Shizuoka's large parks. Once there, she began to thoroughly cover as much of the park grounds and all adjacent structures as she could. After an hour or two searching, Kagome found no signs of Hinako or parasitic activity.

'Not even one trace of demonic aura,' Kagome thought, irritated, 'Either it's not here or it's taking extreme measures to conceal itself. It's a higher level skill than you would expect from an ordinary parasite.'

She shook her head. 'I'm not supposed to be looking for the parasite; I should be more focused on Harada-san. Maybe I should try looking around her home next. I think I'm done here.'

Before Kagome could change course, something faintly tugged at her senses as she approached the southern exit of the park. She sharply turned and headed straight for a row of densely grown flora surrounding a manmade pond. When she reached it, she fell to her knees and began searching the bushes. It wasn't long before she found a female body curled into a tight ball.

"Harada-san!" Kagome exclaimed and ran back to the main pathway. Her shouting alerted the attention of some passersby.

"What is it?" a concerned woman asked.

It wasn't hard for Kagome to feign hysteria and urgency. The sight of the Hinako's body was certainly unsettling. "I've found someone in the bushes. Call an ambulance!"

When the surrounding people rushed to Harada's aid, Kagome took advantage of their confusion and inattention to gently tilt Hinako's head and sneak a peek underneath her left ear. When she found what she was looking for, she shrunk away from the group and exited the park. With the paramedics on the way, there was nothing more Kagome could do for Hinako.

'The mark of the parasite is still fresh. It can't have gone too far!'

-O0o0O-

"It looks overcast," Kaldur commented, looking up at the sky as the trio approached Kagome's school, "It might rain soon."

"Not another rainy day," Dick whined.

"At least we'll get to spend it with Kagome, right Kaldur?" Wally remarked, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

In a rare show of annoyance, the Atlantean teen rolled his eyes. "Funny."

He turned his attention to Fujime High, curiously noting the condition of the school.

"Something is wrong," Kaldur assessed, "There should be more people here for the archery competition."

"Yeah," Dick added, "It looks pretty deserted. We should at least see Kagome waiting for us."

Wally shrugged. "Let's have a look. She might still be in class or something."

The three boys walked onto campus and ran into a group of girls leaving the school building. Dick stopped them to question them about Kagome's whereabouts.

"Excuse me," he began politely, "but do you know where a girl named Kagome Higurashi is? We're supposed to meet her before the archery competition."

"Higurashi-chan?" one of the girls repeated, "I heard that she left class early this afternoon."

"Besides," another added, "the competition has been cancelled. One of the club members from our school has been hospitalized."

"What happened to her?" Dick asked, appearing genuinely concern. Kaldur mentioned his conversation with Batman involving the recent string of female disappearances. This girl could have been the latest victim.

"She's been missing for a few days, and someone found her in the park this afternoon."

The girl thoughtfully pursed her lips together. "Come to think of it, everyone's been saying the person who found her was someone from our school."

"Are you sure?" Dick asked suspiciously.

'A missing girl that goes to the same school as Kagome was found and hospitalized on the same day we can't find her…' he mused but dismissed those thoughts. They wouldn't get closer to finding Kagome if he immediately jumped to conclusions.

Before the girls could continue the conversation, one of the school's officials emerged from the building, frowning at the combined group of teens.

"You shouldn't be on school grounds," he told them all sternly, "A state of alert has been declared, and a curfew has been put into place."

"Sorry, sensei," the girls chorused before rushing passed Dick, Wally, and Kaldur.

Taking the lead, Dick walked toward the school's main gate with Kaldur and Wally in tow. He continued to lead them to a secluded alley where they wouldn't be seen or interrupted.

"So what's the word?" Wally questioned.

"The archery competition's been cancelled," Dick informed them, "One of the students who was supposed to compete disappeared and was found this afternoon. It looks like there might be foul play involved because school's declared a state of emergency."

"And Kagome?" Kaldur probed.

"As for her, she's gone AWOL," Dick answered, "I'm not sure, but I think it might be related. According to those girls, she left early in the afternoon, and the missing girl was found after that by someone from their school."

"Seriously?" Wally exclaimed, "I guess Yoshikuni really did jinx us."

"It might be a long shot, but it is the only lead we have," Kaldur deduced, "Even if it is true, too much time has passed. Kagome would not be in the same location now."

"You're right," Dick retorted with a wide grin, "But I can find out where she is."

He pulled back the sleeve of his hoodie, revealing his wrist communicator. He quickly pulled up its screen and began rapidly pushing the buttons.

"What are you doing?" Wally asked him suspiciously.

"Bringing up Kagome's position," Dick answered with a cheeky grin.

"Wait," Kaldur began doubtfully, "Did you...?"

"I planted a tracking device on her jacket when she took us to the beach. The weather's been a bit unkind lately, so I suspected she'd wear it for a while," Dick answered, cutting him off, "It's microscopic and fully functional."

"So where is she?" Kaldur asked, ignoring the extreme violation of Kagome's privacy.

Dick hummed as he scanned through the record of coordinates pertaining to Kagome's position. "Nowhere near the manor or the school. Looks like she's about a few hundred meters east from here. According to these transmissions, she's still moving."

"Where is she headed?" Wally questioned.

"Not sure, but I'd say she's headed for the city limits," Dick answered before minimizing the screen and pulling his sleeve over his wrist once more.

"It shouldn't take us long to reach her on foot," he added. Wally and Kaldur both nodded.

"Let's get moving."

-O0o0O-

'This had better be worth it,' Kagome thought when she felt a drop of rain hit her nose. She paused to pull her jacket's hood over her head and continued walking forward. After she left the park, Kagome wandered around the city until she picked up the parasite's demonic aura. She followed its trail to the edge of town in a woodsy underdeveloped area. She quickly entered the woods and began navigating through hibiscus plant life. To her dismay, it was taking her much longer than she expected to find the parasite. Dusk was approaching, and the sky was dark with storm brewing clouds.

'I might have taken on a little more than I could handle,' Kagome mused in hindsight, 'I guess it's too late to turn back now. I might as well finish what I started.'

Kagome continued walking as the rain fell around her in a light drizzle. She halted when a monotone, warped voice of a female call out to her.

"I hear you, miko," it said eerily, "There's no point in hiding from me."

"Who's hiding?" Kagome remarked as she stepped into the clearing and faced her addresser, a girl around her age with pale skin and dull eyes.

"Since I came out, don't you think you do the same?" Kagome requested with her arms planted on her hips, "It's only polite for me to see who I'm talking to."

The girl before her grinned as her jaw slacked and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Out of her left ear, a thin, vine like appendage colored a slimy, sickly green emerged. As it elongated and thickened, more and more joined it. The green projections intertwined and took shape of a misshapen head with bulbous yellow eyes, a gnarled mouth with sparsely spaced teeth, and two floppy protrusions on its scalp. It began to speak, the girl's mouth moving in tandem with its own. Its voice was rough and scratchy with a slight, distorted accent.

"Sorry to have you out in the rain, miko," the parasite told Kagome with a sickeningly sweet grin, "I wasn't expecting to have company this evening."

"Not a problem for me," Kagome replied, "Just tell me what brings you to a place like this. Jumping from host to host isn't standard parasite protocol."

"Brilliant, isn't it?" the creature remarked, "The body of a human is much easier to conquer than that of demon. The body of a human woman even more so. But it's far weaker, easier to destroy, cannot take much stra—"

"I get it," Kagome cut him off wryly, "What's your point?"

The parasite chuckled before it continued. "Very well, miko. Controlling one human body, sending out sores to take others, and having to contend with their remaining free will are very tedious tasks. To fully utilize a human form, one must command large numbers and eliminate that persist notion of individual will. However, that goes against the inherent infection mechanism of my species."

The creature paused as the speed and intensity of the falling rain increased. "Transferring my body from one host to another and imprinting them with my demonic presence is the perfect solution. My previous vessels are ready and waiting for my total control until I locate a host capable of commanding them all."

"So you're gathering followers without a conscious mind of their own until you can control them all at once," Kagome deduced, sneering, "You'll feed on all of them at the same time and create your own personal army."

Thunder cracked and the rain began to fall in thick, blinding sheets.

"As I said, brilliant. Purely brilliant," the creature praised itself, cackling manically, "Even more brilliant is your appearance, priestess. I hoped to gather more host bodies before I entered the next phase in my plan, but I doubt I'll happen upon someone as powerful as you. Perhaps I'll find another untrained brat to take your place once you're mind."

"Untrained, huh? You're underestimating me." Kagome smirked and let her aura flare around her, creating a large crackling mass of pure pink energy. The parasite visibly shrank back at her effective display of power but did not flee.

"So you know a few tricks, eh? Then you should know that as long as I'm connected to my current host body, if I should die then it will as well. I also am not certain what would happen to the others I infected. You might want to be more careful when you're showing off. I'd hate for you to have innocent blood on your hands, priestess."

The parasite's form retracted into its safe haven inside the girl's skull. Once it was inside and back under full control, it used her body to dash forward with a gurgling battle cry. Kagome reacted to the assault and blocked it with her forearms crossed in front of her face. The parasite did not stop and relentlessly launched a series of fierce frontal attacks. Kagome remained on the defensive, dodging and maneuvering around most of the close assaults. Kagome huffed when some of the hits made contact. The human girl's body was considerably stronger under the parasite's control.

'I can't keep this up for long especially in this rain!' Kagome thought as she avoided another attack. It was hard to counter the assault when her sight was hindered; the parasite's presence inside her seemed to heighten the girl's other senses as well.

'Now!'

Her opportunity to take the offensive came, and Kagome punched the girl in the jaw while simultaneously dodging a blow to her stomach. The parasite hybrid was thrown backward, slipping on the slick ground beneath its feet. Using this to her advantage, Kagome knocked the hybrid off its feet and broke into a run, weaving through the trees and putting as much distance as she could between her and parasite. She needed more time to come up with a winning strategy; close combat like they engaged in before provided no time to think.

As she ran, her jacket snagged on a branch, cutting her arm and ripping off her sleeve along with most of the garment, but Kagome didn't pause in her sprint. Behind her, the parasite enhanced girl already recovered and was closing in.

'I can't purify the damned thing as long as it's attached to the girl or she'll die too,' Kagome thought, trying to devise a plan, 'I could try luring it away from here, but it might just switch bodies once we run into other people.'

As troublesome as it was to fight in this kind of terrain, it was the safest place for the fight to take place. There was no one to interfere here.

'I can't keep this up either or we'll both be pushed to exhaustion. The strain will kill her and the parasite will escape.'

Abruptly, Kagome cried out and fell to the ground when sharp talons entered the flesh of her back. She groaned when she was roughly flipped onto her back, the mud and clay mixing with the blood gushing from her wounds. The parasite was on top of her, smirking as it flicked its blood drenched, elongated nails. Kagome winced; the parasite was asserting more control over the girl. Soon, the two of them would not be distinguishable from each other.

"Seems I had to damage my potential new host," it taunted Kagome, dragging a claw along her mud splatted cheek, "It's a pity that you're so much more trouble than your body is worth to me. At least I avoided any major blood vessels. It wouldn't be satisfying if you died from blood loss before I've had a little more fun."

Using its talons, the parasite pierced Kagome's shoulder and twisted its fingers in the new wounds, grinning when Kagome cried out in pain and clutched the ground beneath them. When it was satisfied, the parasite withdrew its hand and roughly flicked the blood away. Then it grasped Kagome's shirt, ripping the stained fabric from her body.

The parasite positioned its talons above Kagome's heart, hissing as it whispered. "Farewell, miko."

"Farewell, yourself!"

Before the parasite could complete the attack, Kagome splashed a mixture of blood and mud into the girl's eyes, blinding the hybrid creature. When it was distracted, she pushed it off and reversed their positions, straddling the creature around the waist.

"Don't act so dramatic," Kagome grunted as the creature continued to writhe and howl, "Miko blood being deadly to yōkai is an old wives' tale. This, however, is going to hurt."

She pressed both of her palms to the creature's face and willed her energy to emerge in a bright burst of energy. The parasite shrieked in pain as its flesh began to sizzle and burn. Kagome kept her grasp strong and firm no matter how much the creature tried to throw her off, slowing destroying the girl's face.

"Damn you, whore!"

In an attempt to escape, the parasite slithered out of the girl's cranium and onto the mud. Before it could get away, Kagome grasped onto one of its slimy protrusions, holding it in place. Without the protective shell of its host body, the parasite was completely vulnerable.

"What's the point in killing me now?" it cried, "You've already killed them all! You fool!"

"Shows how much you know," Kagome retorted, grinning despite her appearance.

"What…?" The parasite became completely rigid when the girl's erratic breathing met his ears. She was injured and partially purified but still alive.

Kagome smirked victoriously. "I knew you'd jump ship the moment I threatened your precious host body. Parasites always do. Now die!"

The demon howled as it was reduced to a pile of ashes, mixing with the mud and rain. When Kagome was done, she let out a deep breath as she carefully slid from the girl's body.

"What a pain in my ass," she thought aloud, referring the destroyed parasite, "I guess there is only one thing left to do."

Kagome turned to the girl who was now completely parasite free and had no signs of its marking. She winced as placed her dirtied hands around her charred and blistered face. She didn't mean to do that much damage to her, only enough to make the parasite flee.

"I'm truly sorry for hurting you," Kagome whispered, feeling extremely repentant, "Your pain won't last much longer."

Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated on healing the wounds she inflicted. The damage was extensive and would take the remainder of her available energy to repair without leaving any scars. Undeterred, Kagome continued and succeeding in erasing all physical reminders of this terrible ordeal.

When she was done, Kagome took several deep gulps of air, shivering in the freezing rain. She was cold and tired, but her job still wasn't done. She needed to get herself and the other girl out of the rain and call for help. Slowly, she hooked her arm under the girl's arms, holding her as tightly as she could. Kagome stood, trying to balance on the slippery earth encumbered with the girl's added weight. When she was somewhat steady, Kagome began hobbling forward as she fast as she could.

"I have to keep going," Kagome mumbled, repeating the mantra as she sloshed around in the mud. However, she wasn't making much progress. The slick ground combined with the dense flora and overbearing rain made walking nearly impossible.

Kagome cried out when fell forward and lost grip of the girl she held, tripping over a tree root and losing her shoe in the mud. However, instead of feeling the cool mass of mud and rain water below, Kagome landed against a damp but warm body. Without warning, it scooped her up, hooking its arms underneath her legs and gently pressing her head against its chest, propping it under its chin. Her vision was blurred, and she heard mumbled voices speaking around her in hushed tones without comprehending a word of it.

"So…tired…"

All Kagome wanted to do was fall asleep until the aches and pains in her body went away and continue soaking up the comforting heat the lithe body that held her provided. So she did.

-O0o0O-

Robin smoothed over the blanket as he pulled it up to Kagome's chin. She warmed considerably after he and the others brought her inside, but the doctor told them to make sure she maintained her body temperature. It paid for him to have all the money and connections that came with the Wayne name. The private doctor he called when they reached their hotel room was sworn to secrecy and tended to Kagome's wounds without alerting the paramedics, who obtained the other girl and brought her to the hospital, of her condition.

The good doctor cleaned and bandaged Kagome's wounds with great care and prescribed several medicines for possible infection and pain. Once he was done, he spoke to Robin privately in the room where Kagome rested. After he left, Robin remained in the room, making sure that Kagome was as comfortable as possible before he left to speak with Kaldur and Wally.

Satisfied with her condition, Robin turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"How's she doing?" Wally asked as soon he saw him. Kaldur also looked at him expectedly.

"She's still unconscious, but all her vitals are stable," Robin answered, instantly seeing relieved looks on both his friends faces, "It looks like she didn't get an infection, but the doc gave her some meds just in case. As soon as we can contact Toboso and Yoshikuni, we can get her back to her home."

Wally sighed and reached for his temple, fighting off an oncoming headache. "How are we gonna explain all of this?"

"No idea," Robin answered with a shrug, "Our best bet is to wait for Kagome to wake up."

"In the meantime, we should piece together what we already know," Kaldur added.

"Which isn't much," Wally quipped.

"But at least we know Kagome has some kind of power," Robin countered, taking a seat on the couch next to Kaldur and across from Wally, "Just not what it is or what it does."

"It seems very peculiar," Kaldur commented, "The girl Kagome fought was left virtually unscathed when the paramedics recovered her. But that other creature..."

"That thing was completely annihilated," Wally stated, "Anyone know what it was?"

"I have never seen anything like it before," Kaldur replied, recalling the appearance of the grotesque creature. When the trio reached the wooded area where Kagome and creature battled, they found the ripped sleeve of her jacket with the tracking device attached to it. They searched for her until they heard her cry in agony. When they reached her position, they only had time to see Kagome destroy the beast before turning her powers on the girl. They acted the second she collapsed.

"I knew I should have planted an audio bug on her too," Robin said with a pout.

"Well, we heard some of what they said," Wally stated helpfully, "Or, at least, you did."

"Did anything that was said between them stand out?" Kaldur asked.

"Yeah," Robin answered, "Kagome called that thing a 'parasite'."

"That makes sense," Kaldur mused, "That would mean Kagome's opponent was not in complete control of her actions. Kagome knew that and left her unharmed after she destroyed it."

"But she used her powers on her anyway and nothing happened," Wally brought up, "And how did Kagome know there was a parasite inside her? Do you think she really is a mind reader?"

"Maybe, but I picked up on something else," Robin added, "The parasite kept calling Kagome 'miko'."

"Miko?" Kaldur slowly repeated the foreign word, "What does that mean?"

"I wasn't sure at first, so I looked it up while the doc was here," Robin explained, "Essentially, it's the name for a Shinto shrine maiden or priestess."

Kaldur was intrigued by this new information, recalling that Kagome's previous home was a Shinto shrine under her family's surname.

"Were you able to find anything else?" Kaldur asked, "Anything that would explain more of what we saw tonight."

"I found a few other sources in my search, but I wouldn't put much stock into them," Robin replied.

"Why?"

"Most of the sources that weren't complete BS said that centuries ago in the Warring States period of Japan, monks and priestesses had spiritual powers that can detect and destroy monsters called demons."

"Demons?" Wally inquired incredulously, "Are you sure?"

"That's what most of them said," Robin reassured him, "We've heard these old legends before. Most of those stories were cooked up to explain something else like early alien activity on Earth."

"I suppose that is true, but I would not disregard the idea completely," Kaldur stated, "Stranger things have happened."

Unlike his two comrades, Kaldur believed that the possibility of Kagome being the descendent of a spiritual being and possessing latent otherworldly powers was a creditable explanation for her abilities. After all, his own skills that he began developing in Atlantis's Conservatory of Sorcery were derivatives of those from similar mystical beings. Atlantean culture contained many instances and tales of the sorcery and magic performed by high priests and priestess, and he had great faith in the reliability of those stories.

"So what's it gonna be?" Wally began, changing the subject, "We might not know all the details, but I think we know enough to make a decision. Is Kagome part of the Team or not?"

"She has my vote," Robin answered with a grin, "I like her."

"Of course you do," Wally remarked with a grin, "You did carry her all the way here and tuck her in. Who knew you had a thing for older women?"

"And," Robin added with distinct roll of his eyes, "I'd also like to find out more about her and this miko thing, if it's relevant."

"She had my vote since day one," Wally stated and turned his attention to Kaldur, "You thoughts, leader?"

"I am with you two," Kaldur replied, "but our mission is not complete just yet."

Wally sighed unhappily. "I had a feeling you were gonna say that."

"Of course he did!" Robin stated matter-of-factly, "We can't just say she's in because we all like her."

"Indeed," Kaldur declared, "We need to fill in the blanks before we present our final decision to Batman and be prepared to defend it before the League and the Team." He sighed, seeming completely exhausted. "I believe that there is only one way to do it out before our timeline runs out."

"Well, what's your plan?"

"We must tell Kagome the truth."

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – And that's a wrap! Those were definitely some famous last words before it all hits the fan. Good luck, guys! You'll need it. X3

(revised 03.20.2013)


	5. Chapter 5

punkish furball – Hello, all! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

Oh my goodness! Did anyone else see the ending of Young Justice? The last two episodes were totally awesome and bittersweet at the same time. I'm not gonna give out any spoilers, but the series is amazing and I'm going to miss it. If you haven't finished it, I suggest you do!

I also revised chapters 1, 3, and 4. The only major thing I changed was I how I used the names Robin and Dick interchangeably. I noticed I was using "Robin" more often because that's how I've always regarded that character even when he became "Nightwing". To limit any confusion, I switched it up a bit. Basically, when it's just the Team and Batman, he's "Robin" and when he's with Kagome or any other civilian characters, he's "Dick".

Thank you for reviewing: WhiteDemoness11, KEdakumi, Molly Grace 16, FluffyHanyouEars, Diane, callmeBaby'08, redangel2463, inuluvskags1, The Path of Supreme Conquest (2x), xXGaurdianHeartXx, XxHisLilLoverGirlxX, Jayne, Nini, wolfYLady-MistressWolf-sama, Ground-Cinnamon, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, NikuDay, Ethorin, ShiTsukisan, Mimiru, heieisbest, Athena's phoenix, itachisdbzgurl, and HannokiKaen! X3

Also, pardon my shameless plug, but I also updated my YuGiOh!/InuYasha crossover, _Fragmented Fate_. Check it out if you like! XD

**Chapter 4**

_**Wednesday, June 9, 2010**_

Kagome weakly opening her eyes and before she tried to sit up. She grunted when her body was resist to her movements. Her stiff muscles and the bandages around her torso, chest, and shoulder inhibited her from sitting up.

"Easy now, Kaa-san."

Before Kagome could speak, Shippo was at her bedside to help prop herself up on a few pillows. When she was sufficiently supported, he retrieved a bottle of water from her side table and helped Kagome take a few, slow gulps of the cool liquid.

"You've been out of it for about two days now," he told her as he set the bottle back down, "Even someone like you would still be a little fatigued."

Kagome groaned, slowly placing her hand on her head. "What the hell happened to me?"

"Well," Shippo began, "after you left school without permission, you went looking for that parasite which you were specifically instructed not to do."

"I wasn't trying to go out and find the damn thing," Kagome countered. She paused when Shippo snorted.

"While not at first anyway," she amended, "I found out that Harada-san had gone missing during lunch, so I went out looking for her. When I found her, she was unconscious and had the parasite's mark. I knew I had to find it and anyone else got hurt."

"Of course you did," Shippo commented, sounding slightly skeptical, "You'll be pleased to know that your friend and all of the other victims have fully recovered the night you destroyed it. Even the girl you were found with is perfectly well."

"That's right," Kagome stated, recalling that she and the girl were practically in the middle of nowhere. It would be difficult for even Shippo or Sesshomaru to find her if they didn't realize the second she disappeared.

"Who found me? I lost consciousness in the woods just before someone showed up and rescued me and the other girl."

Shippo chuckled. "You must have really been out of it if you couldn't tell!"

"Oh, lay off," Kagome replied, lightly slapping his arm, "I'm not exactly built for running around at night in the pouring rain."

"Well, when you feel up to it, you can thank them personally," he informed her, "I say you should wait until tomorrow. You still look a little too pale to have visitors outside the family."

"If you say so," she said with a slight frown, "I guess that I don't look my best at the moment."

"As much as I hate to say it, I agree. You're looking pretty rough right now." Shippo stood and skillfully dodged the pillow aimed for his forehead.

"I'd say you're in for another day of rest and some hot, homemade soup," he continued with a wide grin.

"Chicken noodle?" Kagome suggested hopefully.

"Of course!" Shippo responded with a firm nod, "Whatever my Kaa-san wants!"

"Thanks," she said before nervously adding, "Rin's not making it, is she?"

Shippo laughed heartily at Kagome's question. He loved his wife dearly, but the woman was a horrid cook when a campfire wasn't involved even after centuries of practice.

"For you sake, Jaken has been charged with the task of preparing your meals and personally seeing to your recovery."

Kagome sighed and said a mental prayer thanking the kami for her good fortune. As disagreeable as Jaken was on a regular basis, cooking was his not so secret passion and the toad was a fabulous chef.

"You can put a hold on that soup for a while," Kagome said, suppressing a yawn, "I think I'll be taking a little catnap."

Shippo nodded and walked back to the bed to place a kiss on Kagome's forehead.

"I'll leave you to your rest, Kaa-san."

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed, grabbing hold of Shippo's arm, "Before you go, can you tell me something?"

"Shoot," he stated.

"Did Kaldur-kun, Wally-kun, and Richard-kun call or stop by while I was asleep?" she inquired.

Shippo grinned. "Are you missing my potential fathers already?" He wasn't lucky enough to evade Kagome's blow this time.

"It's not like that!" she cried indignantly, "We were all supposed to meet up after I got out of school. I didn't want them to think I stood them up on purpose or something."

"They showed up at your school to look for you on Monday and have been coming over to check up on you ever since you were found," Shippo told her, "They're actually the one's you should thank for your safe return."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. "They're the ones who found me? How did they know where I was?"

"You know what they say. Money talks, and Wayne has lots of it," Shippo answered, "After you didn't show up to meet them, they went looking for you."

"Did they come by today?" she asked pointedly.

"They came by, but you were still sleeping," he replied, "They left about an hour ago."

"Oh," Kagome stated, looking very disheartened. With Hinako's disappearance as her top priority at the time, she forgot about meeting them after school. She wanted to explain herself to the three boys and hoped they weren't too upset with what transpired.

'I can't believe I let them see me like that,' Kagome thought, feeling increasingly bad that she put Richard, Wally, and Kaldur in that situation.

"They'll be back tomorrow. So don't get too depressed about it," Shippo said with a reassuring grin.

"Great," Kagome replied with a nod and laid back on her pillows, "See you when I wake up, and you better have my soup and a glass of O.J.!"

"Of course, my dear mother!" Shippo jested before walking to the door and stepping into the hallway. After he gently closed the door, he walked down the corridor to the main foyer of the manor where Kaldur, Robin, and Wally were waiting for him to return.

"Mr. Yoshikuni," Kaldur addressed him, "Is Kagome well enough to receive any visitors?"

"I'm afraid not," Shippo answered, "She regained consciousness for a few minutes, but she still needs to get some rest to make a full recovery. You're welcome to come back tomorrow."

"Right, we will come back," Robin stated politely, "Thank you for your time."

Shippo nodded and opened the door to mansion for the three boys to leave. "We'll be expecting you."

Once Wally, Robin, and Kaldur were outside, they quickly walked down the main path leading out of the estate, making their way back to sidewalk. Batman offered to give the boys a chauffeur for their latest visit to the Toboso estate, but they declined.

"Well, that was another bust," Wally commented, appearing frustrated with the lack of direct contact with Kagome, "Do you think Yoshikuni's telling us the truth?"

"He was gone longer than he was before," Robin stated, "Maybe she was awake."

"It's possible," Kaldur mentioned, "but he has no real motive to lie to us. Kagome did sustain serious injuries, and I do think that she still requires time to recover."

"That may be true, but Batman is getting impatient," Robin continued, "We need to speak to her as soon as possible."

"Are you serious? You can tell?" Wally asked in amazement, "He always have that same mean expression."

"Of course I can!" Robin answered with a laugh.

As the trio continued walking, Kagome watched them from her bedroom window. Once she saw them walk out of the main gate and take a left turn, she stepped away and went back to her bed.

"So they were still here," she thought aloud, "Why did Shippo lie to me?"

After taking a seat, Kagome pulled off her clothes to inspect her bandages. They were free of blood and relatively clean indicating that they were recently changed. She carefully began to unwrap them to inspect her injuries. As she expected, there were only faint red marks in the place where the puncture wounds in her shoulder were located. It was safe to assume that the other claw wounds on her back had also healed. Her body was still stiff and weak due to days of inactivity, but Kagome believed she had more than enough rest.

"It's about time I go out and stretch my legs," Kagome said as she stood back up. She grabbed a quick change of clothes from her closet, a pair of jean shorts and a black tank with turquoise beadwork, and ran straight for her shower. Once she was adequately cleaned and dried, Kagome dressed and returned to her room. She retrieved a pair of flip flops and a lightweight zip up hoodie.

'Damn,' Kagome thought when she recalled the jacket that was torn, 'That was one of my favorites!'

She shook her head and slipped on her shoes before putting on the jacket, zipping it halfway up. Once she was ready, Kagome quietly slipped out of her bedroom, intent on leaving the mansion and finding the boys as soon as possible. It was a bit of a challenge to navigate through the corridors without alerting anyone of her departure, but she managed. By now, she was familiar with everyone's schedules to know which path to take.

From a series of large windows overlooking the main courtyard, Sesshomaru watched his little priestess scurry outside the large estate and approach the sidewalk. He snorted when she met with no resistance. He specifically ordered Jaken and Sota to leave her be, and Shippo and Rin were far too amused with Kagome's latest trysts with the trio of sidekicks to interfere. She probably believed that she was slipping out virtually undetected.

"Foolish little miko," Sesshomaru quipped, wearing a barely noticeable smile, "You've always been so foolish."

-O0o0O-

"So what do we do now?" Wally asked his companions, feeling a bit restless. They still hadn't reached their hotel suite but would within the hour at the most.

"Not much we can do other than go back to the hotel and break the bad news to Bruce," Dick answered with a shrug.

"In that case, mind if we take a little detour before we head back?" Wally suggested, "It'll be a real shame if we showed up just to tell him the same thing we told him yesterday."

As long as Kagome wasn't receiving visitors, the team could not progress with their mission. After deciding that they wanted her to officially join their ranks as young superheroes, the boys wanted to wait until she was fully healed and fully alert to divulge the true purpose of their arranged meeting.

"I have no problem with hanging out for a few hours," Dick responded, "I definitely want this day to more turbing than yesterday."

Wally shook his head. "Again with this? I'm having trouble keeping up with all of your made up words, and that's saying something coming from me."

"Whatever," Dick replied and turned his attention to Kaldur, "What do you feel like doing?"

The Atlantean teen was silent and suddenly held out his arm to stop his comrades from walking any further.

"We've being followed," he told them under his breath.

The boys turned, instinctively slipping into a defensive stance. There was no one particularly suspicious behind them. After a few seconds of waiting, they hear giggling coming from a row of bushes lining the sidewalk.

"Geez, you guys don't let your guard down!" Kagome exclaimed before emerging from the bushes, picking the stray leaves and twigs off of her outfit.

"Kagome, what are you doing out here?" Kaldur asked her, immediately relaxing his posture along with the others.

"Yoshikuni said you were out of it," Dick explained.

"I know he told you that, so I decided to come out and set you guys straight. As you can see, I'm perfectly fine," Kagome clarified.

"But your injuries," Kaldur began, "Are you certain that you are well enough to move around?"

"Yeah. You were pretty messed up when we found you," Dick continued.

He stepped forward and boldly placing his hand over the spot on Kagome's shoulder directly over one of her wounds. Dick mentally noted that he didn't feel the presence of thickly wrapped bandages under her clothes that should have been in place. Taking a quick peek underneath her jacket, he also noticed that Kagome was wearing a sleeveless top and no bandages could be seen.

'She sure heals fast,' he mused and filed that information away to report later.

"I've never been better!" Kagome exclaimed. Then she unexpectedly drew Dick to her, capturing the younger boy in a tight embrace. The Boy Wonder and the other two boys were immediately caught off guard by her sudden action.

"I have you guys to thank for that. Shippo told me that you were the ones who found me," Kagome softly confessed, her lips next to Dick's ear.

"No problem," Dick replied, slowly returning the hug.

With his arms around Kagome's torso, he also discovered that there were no bandages there as well. Of course, with her fragrant scent flooding his nostrils and her soft form pressed against him, he nearly missed that little detail.

"You can always count on us, babe!" Wally mentioned with a cocky grin, holding his arms wide open, "Now get inside this hug. You know you want to~!"

Kagome rolled her eyes before pulling away from Dick and turning her attentions to Wally. As Wally gathered Kagome in his arms, Dick adjusted his sunglasses, trying to hide the faint dust of pink highlighting his cheekbones.

When Kagome pulled away from Wally, she turned to Kaldur with an expectant look and a cheeky grin.

"You too, Kaldur-kun!" she teased.

"Well…I—" Kaldur stammered, unsure of how to proceed. He was naturally a friendly person and had no problem interacting with others. However, he was reserved at the same time and wasn't accustomed to such close contact even with his friends and especially with females.

"Go for it!" Wally urged him with a wide smirk.

Kaldur sighed as he acquiesced, "Very well."

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "You don't have to make it sound like such a chore!"

"I do not consider it a chore," Kaldur corrected her, walking forward and placing his hands on Kagome's shoulders, "You are my friend, and I'm grateful we managed to find you in time."

Kagome smiled bashfully and wrapped her arms around Kaldur's waist. Due to height distance between the two, her head fit just underneath his chin. Kaldur absently noted that it was somewhat satisfying the she was so small compared to him and was a near perfect fit in his embrace.

'Small but powerful,' he amended.

When the two pulled apart, Kaldur shared a look with Dick and Wally. His silent message was clear. They had to tell Kagome the truth and soon.

"Now that that's taken care of, let's get going!" Kagome announced.

"What do you mean?" Kaldur asked.

"Didn't you say there was no harm in hanging out before heading back to your hotel?" Kagome reminded him, "I'm doing fine, so let's go out and have some fun!"

"Yes, but—" Kaldur began, but Wally cut him off.

"You heard the lady. Let's get going," he urged him.

"We can always head back to the hotel later," Dick added, looking Kaldur in the eye. He quickly received his subtle message. Kagome had noticeably recovered for her ordeal, and they would be in Japan for about three or four more days. They would allow her this small indulgence and reveal themselves later.

"I suppose it'll be fine," he conceded.

"Great!" Kagome said as she happily clapped her hands together, "I know just where we can go. Since it's a weekday, the shopping districts should be pretty empty."

"Shopping?" Wally questioned, grimacing at the notion of accompanying a female—albeit a very attractive one—on that particular task.

"It's not that bad! Don't you guys have to pick up some souvenirs for your friends back home? And when we're done, we can do something else afterward," she tried to reason with them, "Tell you what. We'll go to the station and go to the Shinjuku shopping district in Tokyo. You'll get to see a different city, and it's a bit smaller and less popular district than others so it'll be less crowded."

Dick grinned. "You're gonna have to do a better job than that. That plan does not sound aster to me. Not aster at all."

Kagome shrugged and turned away from the three boys. "Very well. You guys do what you want. I'm heading to the station with or without you."

"Come on," Kaldur ordered the other two boys shortly after Kagome started walking away from them.

"So we're following her now?" Wally asked.

Dick shrugged. "It's not like we can let her go on her own."

When the trio reached her, Kagome grinned victorious and sang, "I knew you three would follow me."

"Don't rub it in," Wally told her, "So where is this station?"

"Not far, so try not to fall behind!"

Within ten or fifteen minutes, the group of four approached the station and boarded the train after buying tickets. To pass the time, they continued making conversation as they did on the walk here.

"So you guys haven't told me where you're all from," Kagome mentioned, "Do you all live in Gotham City?"

"Nope," Wally answered, "I'm live in Central City, Missouri."

"Oh, is it close to Connecticut?" Kagome questioned, not that familiar with the entire geography of the United States.

"Not exactly," Wally explained, "We met through my uncle. He does business with Bruce like Kaldur's mentor."

Kagome nodded, accepting the excuse. "So where are you from, Kaldur-kun?"

"Happy Harbor, Rhode Island," he answered, reciting the location of Mount Justice instead of his true home, "It's a much closer to Gotham."

The four teens continued speaking until the train came to a stop. When it did, they stepped off of it and onto the sidewalk. The three boys immediately noticed that Tokyo was different in appearance from Shizuoka, curiously looking at their new surroundings.

"So where to first?" Wally asked their self-appointed guide.

"Well, we're here to find something for your friends," Kagome answered, "Let's just look around until you see a store you guys like."

As they continued walking, the group was stopped by several attractive young women gathered on the sidewalk outside of a building, trying to get the attention of passersby and handing out business cards.

"Well, well," Wally commented, intrigued, "What are these hotties selling?"

"They might be a modelling agency or something, right Kagome?" Dick suggested, "I read about them recruiting models like this."

Curiously, Kagome stiffened and avoided looking at the women or the three boys that accompanied her. A closer look at her face revealed a bright red hue dotting her cheeks.

"Yeah, something like that," she answered hurriedly, "Just try to get pass them, okay?"

Before the group could leave the area, a particularly insistent girl latched onto Kaldur's arm, rubbing it appreciatively and speaking in rapid Japanese.

"A foreigner. How handsome!" she cried out excitedly, "We could definitely use someone like you in our agency."

"What is going on?" Kaldur questioned as he tried to pull his arm way without causing the girl any harm. She was undeterred and began adjusting her grip whenever he moved.

"I think she like your look, bro," Wally said with a teasing wink.

"Tell her I'm not interested," Kaldur insisted and turned to Kagome and Dick for help.

Kagome approached and tried to reason with the young woman. "Excuse me, but my friends and I are just passing through the area. Could you plea—"

"It's okay! We're always looking for new talent like this." The girl grinned deviously. "You're pretty cute too especially those eyes. I think the two of you will look very good in some scenes together."

"Huh?" Kagome cried in disbelief, her blush becoming more prominent.

"Aw!" another girl who was close by whined, "But I wanted to be with him!"

"You still can," her colleague insisted, "She's your type too, right? You can have the best of both!"

The girl eyed Kagome pensively before marching over and placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "I guess she is." She leaned closer to her, placing her lips by her ear. "How would you like to some fun between us girls before we tackle the foreign cutie?"

Kagome cringed and stepped backward. "No thanks! We really should be going now!"

A third girl abruptly took Kaldur's other arm and squealed as she pushed up his sleeve. "Oh! He's got tattoos too! Those will look totally sexy on camera."

Kagome pried the girls away from Kaldur and took his hand in hers.

"Let's get going, everyone!" she announced before walking away. Wally and Dick, who were not approached by any of the women outside, followed her with no trouble at all.

"What was that about?" Dick asked when they were a few blocks away, "They were in a modeling agency, right?"

Kagome squeaked, letting go of Kaldur's hand to hide her expression from the others. "Not exactly!"

With his hand free, Kaldur reached into his pocket. He was surprised to find one of the business cards that the girls were handing out during the most embarrassing and awkward experiences of his short life.

"I think one of them planted this on me," he reasoned in shock.

"Alright!" Wally congratulated him with a pat on the back, "Looks like you got her number anyway."

"I don't want it," Kaldur repeated.

Kagome sighed and ran a finger through her hair, appearing exasperated. "Just get rid of it."

"Hold on," Dick interjected as he slipped the card from Kaldur's hand before he could discard it. Kaldur didn't want to keep it in the first place and gladly relinquished it. As soon as he read it, he burst into loud peals of laughter.

"I can't believe it!" he exclaimed in between chuckles, "This is hilarious!"

"Richard-kun!" Kagome scolded, turning to face the younger boy, "I told you to get rid of it!"

When she reached for the card, Dick darted about and kept it out of her reach.

"And I told you to call me 'Dick'!" he countered, "You're not turbed at all!"

"Just give it!" Kagome pleaded, still trying to retrieve the scrap of paper.

"So what is it?" Wally inquired curiously.

Dick grinned before answering. "It's for that building we passed. These two were being scouted by an adult film company!"

"Seriously?" Wally responded, "Adult films?"

"Then that would mean that they wanted Kagome and me too…" Kaldur trailed off his sentence and began to blush, an uncharacteristic display of emotion.

"That's why I wanted you to forget about the card!" Kagome iterated, "Just drop it, okay!"

"Well, that's not fair," Wally grumbled.

"And what do you mean by that?" Kagome asked dubiously, "Did you actually want to stay there?"

"It's not like that," Wally insisted, "I mean, they obviously ignored Dick because he's jailbait, but what about me? I look just as good as Kaldur! I could be in a por—"

"Do not finish that sentence!" Kagome warned him.

"Indeed," Kaldur added, "I would like to forget this incident as soon as possible and would appreciate it if you never brought it up again."

"By the way," Kagome began, appearing much less flustered, "I didn't know you had tattoos, Kaldur-kun. They're snakes or something, right?"

"Oh, they are eels," Kaldur answered. He nearly forgot that his Atlantean markings were revealed and his identity was potentially compromised. From the looks on Wally and Dick's faces, so did they.

"I usually try not to show them for certain reasons," he continued, "They do not always give the best impression."

"Exactly!" Dick added, "We wouldn't want anyone to mistake our mild-mannered friend for a gang leader."

"Oh, I don't care," Kagome commented, "I think they're pretty cool." She grinned and skipped ahead.

"Okay, boys! It's about time we did some shopping!"

-O0o0O-

Kagome giggled at the trio of boys she sat across from as they took their seats on the ride home with all the purchases they made. By the time they were finished shopping, the boys looked completely exhausted.

"Don't tell me you're tired!" she exclaimed.

"Says the girl who dragged us to all those stores and didn't by a thing!" Dick countered, "We have good reason to be tired."

"You really are relentless," Wally stated.

Kagome snorted and rolled her eyes before the topic of the conversation changed. When the train stopped at the station, the four teens got off and prepared to go their separate ways.

"Are you sure you will be alright walking home on your own?" Kaldur asked Kagome one last time before he, Dick, and Wally began traveling to the hotel.

"I'll be fine," Kagome reiterated, "I always walk home by myself, and I promise there won't be making any detours this time."

"Alright," Kaldur relented.

"I'll see you all tomorrow, right?" Kagome probed.

"Yeah," Dick answered, "How about you come by the hotel after school?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you then," Kagome replied, starting to walk away.

She paused when she was a block away and turned to way at her friends. The boys returned the gesture and briefly watched Kagome resume her trek home before leaving the area themselves. They held off from discussing their evening until they reached the hotel. When they were inside their room, the boys set their purchases aside and convened in the common area.

"So it's pretty obvious we've been lied to. As far as we can tell, Kagome's fine," Dick began their discussion, "She didn't wear any bandages, so her wounds are probably healed."

Kaldur nodded. "Yoshikuni was intentionally trying to keep us away from her. I believe Kagome may have snuck out and followed us when she realized we left the manor."

"That's our vigilante rebel for you," Wally quipped.

Before the conversation could continue, Kaldur's cellphone began to ring. Since Wally, Dick, and Bruce were the only ones with his number, he quickly answered and put the phone on speaker, waiting for Batman to speak on the other end of the line.

"Yes?" he answered politely.

"I want you three go investigate recent gang activity in an area close to the Toboso residence," he instructed them, "A group called the Black Mantis is causing trouble. I'm detained at Toboso's main office and unable to act."

"We've encountered them before," Kaldur stated, "Is it necessary for us to get involved in our full capacity?"

"It is," Batman replied, "The group is known for petty crime in Shizuoka, but they have suddenly escalated their behavior. They seem to have obtained illegal weaponry, and recent reports confirm that their leader has been injected with Kobra-Venom."

The three young heroes stiffened. Their previous encounter with the gang didn't indicate that they dabbled in illegal strength enhancing substances or were affiliated with the criminal organizations that distributed them. It was highly probable that someone or some group were keeping surveillance on the heroes while they were in Japan. By giving the gang the Kobra-Venom and the weapons, they could monitor the Team's response their actions to discover what their purpose was for being here. The fact that the dangerous group was so close to Kagome's home made the situation even more troubling. A criminal organization could have information on her identity, her location, and the Justice League's and the Team's interest in her.

"Understood," Kaldur stated, "We will act immediately."

Before Bruce ended the dialogue, he sent a detailed set of coordinates cataloguing the gang's recent movements and current position.

Wally stood and stretched his arms behind his head. "Looks like we have a chance to get out and stretch our legs. It's about time. These civvies started to get real boring."

"And let's make sure we give these guys some special treatment considering how they've treated our new teammate," Dick added with a grin.

Wally clapped his shoulder. "You're reading my mind, Rob."

"Alright," Kaldur announced, calling the others' attention, "Suit up so we can move out."

"Got it!"

-O0o0O-

Kagome hummed as she leisurely walked back to estate, taking her time. She knew Sesshomaru and the others were well aware that she disappeared from her room a long time ago, but, because no one came to retrieve her, she suspected that they weren't concern. After the boys left the manor, it wouldn't have been hard to put two and two together after they discovered she was missing.

Just before Kagome passed the entrance to developing neighborhood surrounded by a large expanse of forested space, she became aware of a strange, distorted aura in the vicinity. The energy may have been odd, but it was unmistakably human.

"What the hell?" she said under her breath. When she looked toward the direction it originated, Kagome saw smoke rising into the sky and knew it meant trouble. Curiosity got the better of her the longer she felt the aura brush against her.

'I guess I won't be keeping my promise,' Kagome thought as she made a quick turn and ran in the direction of the strange signal.

When she entered the developing neighborhood, Kagome noticed the houses she passed were heavily damaged with broken doors, smashed windows, garbage strewn about the yards, and spray painted graffiti. The vandalism was a sure sign that some gang was up to no good. Luckily, there were no residents in these homes yet. Kagome continued moving in the direction of the aura and also picked up the smell of smoke.

Kagome slowed down and began to cautiously approach one of the construction sites in the back of the neighborhood. On one of the concrete foundations, there was a lit bonfire surrounded by rowdy members of the Black Mantis, drinking and smashing their emptied bottles on the ground as they howled in the moonlight.

The presence of the gang was not what caused Kagome's blood to run cold. Her terrified gaze was on a large humanoid creature with greenish-brown skin covered in large cracks revealing the sinuous tissue of its bulging muscles and a greasy mop of raven hair, the origin of the aura she detected. Despite how monstrous the creature appeared, it was clear that it was not a demon and eerily familiar to Kagome.

'No way,' she thought, 'That couldn't be Nakamura?'

Subconsciously stepping backward, Kagome made a small noise, crushing something underneath her feet. The Black Mantis, who were too far away to hear and obviously intoxicated, didn't react to the sound. However, the creature Kagome identified as Nakamura, lifted its large head and sniffed the air. It snarled, whipping its beady red eyes in Kagome's direction, piercing her in the darkness.

'…shit.'

Letting out a mighty roar, the beast charged at speeds Kagome couldn't outrun. The only thing she could do was brace herself for impact and try to jump away. She shrieked when she was suddenly whisked off her feet and rushed away from Nakamura's path.

"Don't freak out!" a familiar voice told her, "I gotcha, gorgeous!"

Kagome opened her eyes when she came to a sudden stop. Grinning at her wearing red goggles over his eyes and a yellow cowl with an opening for his red hair over his face, Wally set her down out of his arms and out of harm's way. He briefly lifted his goggles, showing off his emerald green eyes.

Dumbstruck by Wally's sudden appearance, Kagome opened her mouth but was unable to speak.

"Save the questions for later," he told her, jerking his thumb back at the scene by the bonfire which was already reduced to smoldering embers, "We have a bit of a problem to take care of. Sit this out and leave it to us."

"No wait!" Kagome managed to say, but Wally already pulled down his goggles and sped away from her at a speed faster than any human—and possibly some demons—could run.

Getting over her shock, Kagome began to slowly walk toward the frightening scene and looked on as most of the Black Mantis fled. They left their transformed leader at the mercy of three assailants: an inhumanly speedy boy clothed in yellow and red, a lithe, acrobatic male with a masked face using a hidden arsenal of weapons, and a tall, dark-skinned boy garbed in red and black controlling what looked like water with glowing light blue markings along his arms.

'Wally, Dick, and Kaldur,' Kagome labeled them in her mind, 'What are they doing here? And what did Wally mean by that just now?'

Her suddenly face hardened and began to run straight for the fight scene. She boldly slipped off her shoe and held it tightly in her grip. In a manner similar to the one she used with her arrows, she managed to channel her energy through the flip flop. It was difficult considering that she never used a medium like this before, and she wasn't entirely sure what she was trying to do, but her determination was nearly tangible. She would not be put to the side.

"Hey, Nakamura, you bastard!" Kagome shouted as she threw the shoe in his direction. It didn't come close to hitting him, but she had Nakamura's full attention, and he charged for her. The three boys quickly followed behind him.

"Kagome!" Kaldur shouted in alarm.

"K.F., get her out of the way!"

"I got it, Rob!"

Wally sped forward, but Kagome already had her other shoe in hand to try attacking again. This time, it made contact with Nakamura's face before Wally grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away from the creature's rampage once again. With renewed rigor, Kaldur and Dick subdued Nakamura and detained him for the authorities to take care of, who were quickly approaching the scene with sirens blaring.

While Kaldur and Dick took care of the usual business with the cops, Wally set Kagome down and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Kagome, are you alright?" he asked her worriedly, but she didn't answer. Her normally bright blue eyes were dull and pointed to the ground. Wally didn't question when she shrugged his hands off her shoulders, guessing that she was still in shock. The two were silent until Kaldur and Dick approached.

"What's the word?" Wally asked.

"It's all taken care of," Dick answered, "We should get out of here before the media shows up."

"Right," Wally replied and turned to approach Kagome intent on bring her with them. When he touched her again, Kagome quickly lifted her head and violently jerked away from him.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed, continuing to back away with her arms protectively holding herself around her middle.

The trio was not disturbed by Kagome's blatant dismissal. They expected she would be distressed after what just transpired.

"Do you know?" she asked in a whisper, "Do you know about me?"

"Kagome, what are you talking about?" Kaldur asked.

"Don't try to play dumb with me!" Kagome insisted, looking at the trio urgently, "Just tell what you know. If you know what I am."

Dick sighed and answered, being as vague as possible, "We were ordered by the Justice League to investigate you and your abilities. As for what you are, we are not sure."

Kagome said nothing as her face slowly lowered to the ground. Then she recalled the strange conversation she had with Shippo days before she met the three boys now fighting in front of her and the question he asked that caught her off guard.

She let out a dry laugh. 'I should have known. It was all a setup.'

"Kagome, I know you are upset right now and you have every right to be," Kaldur began calmly, "And I know that you want answers, but now is not the time or place for you to get them."

"We can tell you everything, but you have to come with us," Dick appended, following Kaldur's lead.

"Come on, Kagome," Wally urged her with a slight laugh, trying to further diffuse the volatile situation, "You can trust us."

"Trust you?" Kagome repeated, her voice obviously angered and distraught, "I don't even know you! You all lied to me! You're still lying to me!"

Kaldur approached her as amiably as he could. "Kagome, you have to calm down. I know that we may seem odd and frightening, but—"

"That has nothing to do with it!" she roughly interrupted. Her arms were now completely rigid and held tightly at her side.

"I don't give a fuck who or what you are!" Kagome continued, "It's the fact that you didn't trust me enough to tell me. You lied to me and expect me to be okay with it! Why? Just so you could get close to me?" She took another step back as tears streaked down her cheeks, creating silvery trails in the moonlight.

"I know this is bad," Dick tried to reason with the hysterical girl, "but we can explain it!"

"Was everything an act? Were you all just toying with me until you got what you really wanted?"

"Not at all!" Kaldur pleaded and tried to approach Kagome again, "We know that we aren't being completely honest and we are sorry, but we had good reasons. Please come with us and everything will make sense."

"Get away from me!" Kagome shouted and put her hands against Kaldur's chest, pushing her away. A burst of pink shot from her palm at the contact, causing Kaldur to fall back. Horrified, Kagome stumbled backward looking from her hands to Kaldur then Wally and Dick. Without warning, she turned tail and fled.

"Wait!" Kaldur shouted when Wally and Dick looked like they would follow her.

"Let her go," he stated as he stood to his feet, looking at the spot where Kagome touched him. His skin stung but he was physically fine otherwise.

"But what about Kagome?" Wally asked.

"There's nothing we can do about it," Dick resigned in defeat, "We can't talk to her now. We'll try in the morning."

Wally scoffed. "Somehow, I don't think she'll be more willing to hear us out. And I don't think she'll believe us when we tell her this wasn't all an act."

"We don't have a choice," Dick countered in a hard voice, "We have to tell her whether she wants to hear it or not. We're in too deep." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"We should have told her earlier before it came to something like this."

Kaldur shook his head. "We had no idea that this would happen or that Kagome would react so badly."

"Either way, I don't think we'll be in Japan for much longer," Wally remarked, "And I doubt Kagome will be coming with us when we leave."

As painful as it was to admit, the three heroes knew Kagome would likely want to sever all ties with them after this event. It hurt even more to know that it wasn't the fact they had superpowers or looked different from normal people that pushed their friend and potential partner so far away from them. Kagome seemed to believe they withheld the truth for the sole purpose for manipulation, and that their current relationship was only a farce to help them achieve that goal.

It appeared that the young heroes committed the ultimate betrayal, and they weren't sure they could overcome it.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – It's official. The shit hit the fan. And they were having such a good time before all that happened. :P With someone like Kagome who's very familiar with being betrayed by a certain hanyou we all know and can't help but love, the boys can't expect to get off easy.

I will admit that I was a bit conflicted about how I wanted to big revelation to go and how I wanted Kagome to react. I narrowed it down to two choices: the big, dramatic confrontation and the nonchalant, blasé reaction. The latter choice didn't seem like it would have the effect I wanted, and I'm sure you didn't see it coming. I liked it and hope you do as well! XD

Also, special thanks to Bishonen'sFoxyMiko for giving me the idea for that hilarious adult film company scene.

Until next update, TCB! ^.^

(revised 03.26.2013)


End file.
